La esencia de mi vida
by Ame8910
Summary: Él jamás imagino que su mundo cambiaría al conocerlo, cuando lo observó se perdió en esa bella esencia que lo llenaba de vida, no sólo le hacía conocer lo bello, sino también que a pesar de cargar con demasiado dolor en su mente y corazón, descubrió que esa hermosa flor podía cambiar su vida. [Riren/AU]
1. Chapter 1

Summary completo: Él jamás imagino que su mundo cambiaría al conocerlo, cuando lo observó se perdió en esa bella esencia que lo llenaba de vida, no sólo le hacía conocer lo bello, sino también que, a pesar de cargar con demasiado dolor en su mente y corazón, descubrió que esa hermosa flor podía cambiar su vida. Tal como la esencia, con un poco hace una gran diferencia, ¿qué pasará con este soldado cuando la flor que encontró florezca en su totalidad en su corazón? [Riren/AU]

* * *

Este fic participa en el 5to. Aniversario de Dictadura Riren

Y dedicada a cada una de las lindas personas del grupo y a mi beta por su ayuda incondicional con cada capítulo.

* * *

La isla Paradis, lugar que solo personas con un muy elevado nivel económico pueden visitar, bueno eso era así hasta que la guerra terminó, una guerra que destruyó naciones completas, a gente inocente, pero sobre todo culturas exóticas.

Pero una persona que decía que estaba preocupada por estas pérdidas, empezó lentamente a llevar personas con las características que buscaba, artistas con capacidades únicas en sus manos, pies o cuerpos, bailarines de ballet, de salón, cantantes de ópera, soprano, voces únicas, intérpretes, actores y actrices, historiadores, pero sobre todo a las joyas únicas perdidas del Japón, las geishas.

Por su parte odiaba todas esas cosas, desde que tuvo uso de razón supo que quería estar en las fuerzas armadas de su país servir con honor, llevar la gloria a cada ciudadano que viviría en paz con su esfuerzo, lográndolo después de muchos años de batallas, de ver caer a sus compañeros, de muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, de tanto sacrificio físico y mental, no lo iba a negar llegó a pensar en morir muchas veces, pero ese día cuando por fin se alcanzó la meta pudo descansar.

Su nombre es el capitán Rivaille Ackerman, el hombre más fuerte, con la capacidad de hacer estrategias precisas en menos de un minuto, el que actualmente está que mata a su compañera Hanji Zoe por estarlo llamando Levi, Leviciento entre otros apodos despectivos pero muy fastidiosos.

—¿Dime Levicito estás preparado para esta nueva etapa? – preguntó abrazándolo con fuerza, quería matarla de verdad –

—No sé cómo sigues con vida cuatro ojos de mierda, si tu cerebro no puede sumar más de dos más dos – le respondió alejándola de su cuerpo –

—Soy fuerte querido – le lanzó un golpe tan fuerte que la dejó en el suelo – igual tenemos una relación de amor – odio, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Por qué este estúpido viaje? – estaba fastidiado, la verdad él solo quería quedarse en la casa antes de tener que salir – solo quiero descansar.

—Bueno, los altos mandos afirmaron que hemos perdido conocimiento en los elementos culturales del mundo – la vio hacer una expresión de resignación, notó que ella tampoco quería ir – que nos acostumbramos a las armas y no sabemos tratar con las demás personas, que somos algo agresivos.

—Pura mierda – vieron llegar al rubio con sus tiquetes en la mano – vámonos rápido Erwin.

El subió al avión, solo pedía que el vuelo fuera rápido al igual que tranquilo porque sus nervios estaban de punta, cuál era el maldito problema de dejarlo solo en su casa, con una copa de whisky y su cama, no era difícil entenderlo, pero ahí estaba en un puto viaje, todo pagado por su jefe Erwin Smith.

La comida en el trayecto fue un asco, nada agradable para su gusto, como si no fuera suficiente el mal sabor fue servido en esa asquerosa vajilla de plástico, era una deshonra para una aerolínea, entendía que era lo más económico, pero por el amor a todos los dioses, deberían respetar a los que se joden el culo con algo más higiénico. Después de un par de horas, escuchó por el parlante la próxima llegada, volteó a la ventanilla donde finalmente pudo ver la pista donde aterrizarían, más tres murallas que se conectaban con una gran puerta.

—Parecen ganado encerrado – dijo viendo como sus compañeros lo volteaban a ver – que desagradable.

—Vamos Levi – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa – no es su culpa, así lo decidió el rey de este lugar, los habitantes no tienen la culpa.

—Saben – Hanji llamo su atención de inmediato, todos los que iban junto a él voltearon a verla – escuche que también hay hombres donceles, ¡que emoción!, ¿será que me dejan estudiar alguno?

—Cállate loca – la regaño de inmediato – contrólate antes de que te echen de este lugar nadando.

—Que malo eres Levi, ¿verdad Jean? – el joven solo negaba mientras la loca lo sacudía con insistencia –

Todos bajaron del avión siendo recibidos por hermosas mujeres, con trajes encantadores, el aeropuerto estaba diseñado y adornado de forma majestuosa, todo mostraba dedicación, capacidad, pero sobre todo amor a su arte; quedó sorprendido, la verdad a diferencia de su aeropuerto este parecía más un museo, increíble, la verdad no entendía un carajo de los dibujos allí expresados, pero podía afirmar que era más que único.

—Pude reservar nuestra estadía en el mejor hotel estilo japonés – esa sonrisa le enfermaba, demostraba que trataba de olvidar toda la mierda que cargaron, pero para él era más difícil – escuché que trajeron a hermosas personas para atenderlo y todo es manejado por geishas.

—Venimos de Francia, hace poco salimos de una guerra, no sabemos una mierda de lo que hablas – el también asintió, pero igual lo ignoró – idiota.

Entraron a la primera muralla, la llamaban María, se veía a la gente trabajando sobre la misma para colocar diferentes formas e imágenes, él solo pudo pensar que debían tener demasiada paciencia para todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Al llegar todos quedaron con la boca abierta, era un lugar impresionante, se veía la excelente arquitectura, la limpieza, los decorados sobrepasaban su imaginación, sobre todo los vestidos que usaban era simplemente fuera de este mundo.

—Sean bienvenidos a la casa de las geishas – una voz hizo presencia, se dieron vuelta, encontrándose con una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa delicada – soy Sasha, cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy a su servicio.

—Muchas gracias – contesto el rubio inclinándose al igual que ella – tengo una reservación a nombre de Erwin Smith.

—Síganme por favor, los llevaré con madre Riko – todos la siguieron, su caminar era tan delicado, que parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo – madre, los invitados de honor están aquí.

—Gracias Sasha, avisa a los demás para que empiecen a prepararse para la presentación – le dijo, ella sin más se marchó – Les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, nos hemos dedicado a la preservación de la cultura japonesa, entre ellos las artes de las geishas, síganme por favor.

El lugar donde dejaron las habitaciones era muy tranquilo, estaba alejado de las personas que vivían ahí todo el tiempo, pero desde su ventana se podía ver cierta zona, donde una hermosa cascada caía con fuerza, en su orilla una bella joven se bañaba con un pequeño balde, su cuerpo era hermoso, su cabello caía casi hasta el suelo, su piel color caramelo hacía que todo combinara a la perfección.

Vio a Sasha acercársele, con un asentimiento se levantó a seguirla; olvidando el momento, se quitó su uniforme, entró a la tina se dio un baño relajante, sentía su cabeza tan relajada que juraría se quedaría dormido ahí mismo, así que salió, se secó, se puso una sudadera, finalmente se recostó.

Sus sueños siempre eran los mismos, muerte, sangre, lágrimas, desprecio, dolor, eran horribles, vio a su equipo morir así que sin dudarlo exigió a su cerebro despertar, nadie más que él sabía cuánto se odiaba.

Se arregló y salió, necesitaba aire, necesitaba alejar todos esos pensamientos desagradables de su mente, necesitaba paz para el mismo, cosa que era bastante difícil de conseguir; todo el lugar mostraba ese aire oriental que se había perdido unos años anteriores, las personas sonreían sin miedo alguno, los niños corrían con tranquilidad, nadie lo miraba con temor, al contrario le ofrecían alimentos de prueba, con dificultad trataba de digerirlos, llevaba años sin poder alimentarse sin sentir repulsión.

—Es agradable el clima – se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de comer unos dangos, saco su celular y marcó – Hola madre.

—Mi pequeño Levi – la dulce voz de su madre lo hizo relajar más – dime que tal es Paradis, ¿podemos irnos a vivir allá?

—Te agradaría – le respondió de inmediato – se parece a las fotos que me mostrabas de tu lugar de nacimiento, averiguare si es posible traerte.

—Que emoción pequeña – la amaba, después de perder a su esposo ella había trabajado para sacarlo adelante, por su parte él la protegió sin dudarlo - ¿sabes cuándo vas a regresar?, quería verte después de tu llegada.

—No lo sé madre – soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio – Erwin armó este estúpido viaje sin hablarlo con los demás, te he extrañado demasiado y deja de llamarme pequeño, creo que el metro ochenta lo corrobora.

—Siempre serás mi bebe, así que no te quejes – la escucho reír, él solo pudo negar – ¿dime has podido dormir y comer?

—Estoy probando algo que se llama dangos, no me repugnan tanto – se llevó otro a la boca, lo mastico rápidamente – dormir sigue siendo una mierda, así que esta noche antes de acostarme beberé hasta no acordarme de nada.

—Hijo no hagas eso, solo te estas matando – su voz se apagó – eres mi único hijo quiero tener muchos nietos, salir a pasear, poder comprar ropa nueva, que conozcas a alguien que te amé y tu ames.

—Esa última parte es imposible – retiró un poco su celular, vio que Hanji lo llamaba – te dejo, la loca está llamando, te quiero, cuídate, trataré de traerte.

—Te amo hijo – luego colgó –

—Regresa, nos tienen un evento especial – la voz sonaba muy emocionada, así que sin responder guardó el celular, se fueron ambos–

Al llegar de inmediato fue guiado a una sala hermosa, todo estaba muy bien acomodado frente a un escenario, la comida estaba dispuesta en cada mesa.

—Escuché que la geisha principal es muy exótica – la volteo a mirar con su whisky en mano –

—¿A qué mierda te refieres? – le hartaba cuando le hablaba de esa manera, parecía más loca de lo normal –

—Es hombre y doncel, su belleza dicen que es cautivadora sobre todo que enamora al que sea – bufo, siguió con el rostro en el escenario –

Las luces se apagaron, todo se ilumino en el centro, la música empezó a aparecer, dos lindas mujeres arrodilladas en el suelo con instrumentos que jamás había visto los tocaban con maestría, usaban kimonos, lo recordaba por su madre eran magníficos, ahí salieron cinco más con abanicos, la presencia de todos era imponente pero la que estaba en el centro destacaba más; el kimono tenía una gran elaboración, flores de múltiples colores lo adornaban en una base verde oscuro, su cabello extremadamente adornado sujeto en un elaborado peinado, lucia fuera de este mundo, no supo en que momento dejo de respirar, pudo notar que el resto de su pelotón pasaba por lo mismo.

Lentamente abrió esos orbes, como si estuviera condicionado dejó su vaso en la mesa se acercó más, esos ojos eran sorprendentes su ojo derecho verde como una esmeralda bajo la luz del sol el izquierdo tan dorado que parecía oro líquido, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus manos bellas con cada movimiento, su cuerpo esbelto con cada flexión, era la persona que había visto recién llego.

—Levi – el solo asintió dándole a entender que le prestaba atención – él es el joven que te dije hace unos minutos, el doncel más bello de este lugar.

—¿Es un él? – se giró a verla, ella solo movía su cabeza de arriba abajo - ¿y puede tener hijos?

—Así es – la sonrisa era muy amplia, quería golpearla – me contaba Riko que han venido millones de personas a pedir su mano, pero él se niega, ella dice que es la joya del lugar, quería indagar más en la vida del joven, pero ella no me contesto más preguntas.

—Es magnífico – contesto, volvió a posar sus ojos en esa figura –

Al terminar la presentación Riko se acercó para inclinarse, las geishas se arrodillaron, ella tomó el micrófono.

—Queremos darles la bienvenida – dijo con esa voz algo ronca – les presentaré a nuestras joyas; en el koto Sasha, el shamisen Mikasa – cuando eran nombradas se levantaban para hacer una leve reverencia – y nuestros donceles que el día de hoy se presentaron, Eren, Armin y Marco, las geishas Yrmi e Historia, cualquier cosa que necesiten esta noche pueden pedírsela a cualquiera, tengan una buena estadía.

Por su parte no podía apartar su mirada de ese hermoso joven, su linda sonrisa que le dedico a Riko al retirarse, pero sobre todo esa elegancia en cada movimiento, lo tenía hipnotizado.

—Te gustó ¿verdad? – Hanji le golpeaba el brazo con sus dedos sin dudarlo volvió a golpearla –

—Mira loca de mierda vuelves a tocarme de esa manera y te sacaré los ojos de inmediato – todos voltearon a mirarlo, entre ellos el joven con heterocromía – siempre tienes las manos sucias y te he dicho que respetes mi maldito espacio personal.

—¿Cuántos días sin dormir capitán? – pregunto Connie, bastante preocupado –

—Una maldita semana, pero eso no importa – se giró, señalo a Erwin – si esta mujer vuelve a tocarme no respondo.

Se alejó un poco, sabía que estaba más irritado de lo normal, pero su ser le exigía dormir, si para lograrlo debía tomar como un demente lo haría, por lo menos se deleitaría viendo a ese hermoso joven atendiendo a los demás.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero fuera de su gusto, si es así háganmelo saber.

Esta historia se publicara cada mes por un año, isa que cada 25 tendrán un nuevo cap.

Mil gracias por su apoyo en cada una de mis historias.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pido disculpas, sé que tenía que actualizar el 25 para el cumple de Levi, pero no estaba en la ciudad y conectarme era difícil, así que Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro lindo Levi atrasado.

Sigue participando en el evento de #DictaduraRiren.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.

A mi beta gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer cada cap y corregirlo.

* * *

Se sentó lejos de su tropa, el lugar era agradable en donde estaba podía ver un paisaje hermoso, no entendía porque las botellas de sake eran tan pequeñas, por él que le dieran un barril que con seguridad se lo tomaría todo, quería poner su mente en blanco, sacar todas esas imágenes desgarradoras de su mente, ser un soldado era una mierda.

Llevó su cabeza a sus manos cubriéndola, sentía el peso de todas esas vidas sobre sus hombros, reconocer a sus hombres en situaciones denigrantes, podía ver a los niños inocentes que no habían logrado escapar, siendo abrazados por sus madres, abuelos, todo eso lo mortificaba, cerrar sus ojos en sano juicio era eso sentir la culpa de una guerra sin sentido, todo por gente inepta y egoísta, con deseos de grandeza además de poder poseer riquezas que ellos no tenían.

Llevo la botellita a sus labios la cual consumió en un instante, necesitaba más si fuera posible que su cuerpo sucumbiera en su totalidad para jamás despertar.

* * *

Estaba atendiendo a la mujer con gafas, era increíble saber que ella estuvo en la guerra y logró regresar con vida, su sentido del humor era bastante extraño, se reía por todo agregándole que le gustaba molestar a los demás.

—Eres un ángel, ¿te lo han dicho? – el negó, por su cabeza solo pasaba "me han denominado como un ser repugnante" – tienes unos ojos increíbles, que envidia de la buena, a Levi le cambian de grises a azules cuando esta de muy mal humor.

—Muchas gracias señorita Hanji – sirvió otro poquito de saque también le paso un plato con onigiris - ¿Quién es Levi?

—El capitán con cara de gato estreñido – soltó una fuerte carcajada que lo dejo sentado nuevamente, lo sorprendió – que no me escuche o podría matarme.

—Es bastante agresivo – lo mira rápidamente vio con sorpresa la postura que tenía – ¿desea algo más?

—No, gracias cariño – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa – el no siempre fue así, era un niño feliz, amaba desesperadamente la vida, pero la guerra hace estragos en cualquier ser y a él le toco afrontar situaciones muy difíciles.

—No entiendo muy bien – sabía que estaba siendo entrometido, pero era fascinante escuchar de gente con tanta experiencia en la vida –

—Erwin es nuestro superior, yo voy por debajo de el – le explicaba con movimientos de sus manos, era tierna cuando se lo proponía – pero Levi es el capitán que llevaba a todos los demás al campo de batalla, él debía posteriormente identificar a sus hombres caídos y nosotros hacíamos llegar la notificación a las familias.

—¿Y usted? – veía la preocupación en el ojo de la mujer sabía que todo iba para el azabache –

—Yo solo participe en una, digamos que, en la más difícil, nuestro plan contemplaba varias fases, así que nos dividimos en tres grupos liderados por Erwin, Levi y yo – la vio girar su rostro para soltar un gran suspiro – nuestros grupos llegaron casi completos, pocas bajas, muchos heridos, pero el de Levi …

Vio como lágrimas empezaban a salir, se preocupó así que rápidamente se acercó a ella la limpio con su pañuelo, ella agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Solo llegó el – continuo después de tomar aire beber una copa de sake – nunca pensamos que el enemigo usaría a civiles, cuando se vieron sorprendidos, retomar el plan fue difícil y después ir a buscar a sus hombres.

—Eso quiere decir que vio muchas muertes – ella solo afirmo tomó otra copa – lo lamento mucho.

—Solo espero que no cometa ninguna estupidez – ella se retira sus gafas masajeo el puente de su nariz – la fragilidad de la vida humana, es tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan aterradora, más cuando eres un hombre de principios y tu mente te tortura constantemente.

—Eren – escucho la voz de Mikasa con un leve movimiento de cabeza pidió permiso – ¿todo está bien?

—Sí, pero creo que hay que pedir más sake, ellos quieren ahogar sus penas – la vio preocupada lo cual era entendible, jamás habían visto a gente con tanta pena - pero dime ¿qué pasa?

—Nadie quiere acercarse al hombre que está afuera – vio como tomaba toda la botella su vista se perdía en el horizonte - ¿Qué hacemos?

—Yo iré – se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los diferentes platillos y bebidas – ve por más cosas, será una noche larga.

Se encamino, seria mentira decir que no sentía miedo de la reacción de aquel hombre, pero se le veía afligido, adolorido, perdido él sabía a la perfección que era sentir todo eso, porque la soledad y la tristeza eran las peores consejeras. Se inclinó, dejo la bandeja abrió la puerta e hizo lo mismo estando afuera.

—Disculpe – vio esos ojos posarse sobre él sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo – no quiero incomodarlo, pero traje más sake y alimentos.

—Deja solo la bebida – esa voz hizo que su corazón junto a su respiración se detuvieron, podía jurar que olvido como debía hacer cada función correctamente – puedes irte.

—¿Me permite atenderlo? – algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que se quedara, que él estaba más roto – solo si quiere.

—No me hables tan formal – pido extendiendo la mano, esperando recibir la copa – te puedo asegurar que cuando entres el imbécil de Jean te llamara un suicida.

—¿Quién es Jean? – preguntó mientras tomaba la bebida, lo vio buscar entre los presentes – adelante por favor.

—¿Ves a ese que está molestando a la mujer azabache? – al encontrarlo asintió le paso un onigiris – él es Jean.

—Hay el que tiene cara de caballo – se cubrió su boca para no reírse – perdón.

Escucho un leve sonido al ver a su acompañante, supo que se había reído pues una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro de porcelana.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera – respondió, mordiendo de la bolita de arroz – es un imbécil, pero si se sabe dirigir cumple muy bien con su misión.

—Espero que no moleste demasiado a Mikasa – le preocupaba que el pobre soldado quedara con una palma estampada en su mejilla –

—¿Por qué? – extendió la mano a lo cual le sirvió de nuevo – él es fuerte.

—Todos ustedes lo son – no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, así que con ese hombre no cambiaría – pero ella odia a los hombres con toda su alma, hemos sido castigados por … bueno … Jajajaja … es gracioso … por golpear a algunos clientes.

—Espera entonces – lo vio levantarse para entrar –

* * *

Hablar con Eren era agradable se desenvolvía muy bien, cada movimiento, expresión que hacia lo dejaba embelesado, cuando lo escucho referirse a Jean de esa manera supo que era un joven divertido de buena manera, no como la loca.

No permitiría que a causa de Jean la joven sea castigada así que entró, se paró detrás este seguía moviendo sus manos como un pobre enfermo, cuando lo vio lanzarse hacia la joven lo tomó de los hombros a detenerlo.

—Date cuenta que la estas fastidiando – el peli ceniza giro su cara con una expresión de pánico – contrólate un poco y se respetuoso.

—Capitán yo lo lamento – lo vio sentarse de nuevo – me disculpo hermosa Mikasa.

—Erwin – el nombrado lo volteo a ver solo le sonrió – contrólalos pueden estar ebrios pero que respeten a los demás.

—Claro Rivaille – chasqueo su lengua mientras salía vio como el castaño corría al ser llamado por Riko –

Esta vez no cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre una de las vigas mientras miraba con detalle esa luna que lo acompañaba esa noche, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio así de hermosa y pacífica, escuchaba a lo lejos que efectivamente llamaban a Eren la geisha suicida, que había sido el único capaz de calmar la ira del demonio.

Lo vio negar varias veces, ver como esas hermosas manos con delicados movimientos cubría su boca, era hermoso bastante para sus ojos, así que sintiéndose indigno volteo a ver a otro lado.

—Capitán – la voz de Connie era inconfundible, así que solo lo miro esperando que continuara – ¿desea algo más?

—¿Tu sabes cómo puedo hacer que mi madre venga? – sabía que eso no era lo que le ofrecía el joven, pero él siempre tenía información de todo –

—Escuché que, si muestra en la embajada de Paradis un documento que afirme que viviste en alguno de los países perdidos, podrás ingresar con facilidad – le respondió con honestidad – ¿desea que averigüe más?

—Por favor – cerró sus ojos – te lo encargo.

—Claro capitán no lo decepcionare – lo escucho entrar –

—Mierda – se quejó consigo mismo, se sentía extremadamente pesado – una cuerda y un árbol serian una buena opción.

—No lo creo – abrió sus ojos vio a la azabache – gracias por su ayuda.

—No agradezcas son mis hombres y no permitiré que sean irrespetuosos, sin importar las circunstancias – tienen un buen trago.

—Gracias – la vio servirle también llevarle una botella más grande dentro de una vasija con agua caliente – este es sake caliente, hará efecto más rápido en su interior.

—¿Me vas a ayudar a embriagarme? – ella afirmo con su cabeza dejó un plato de comida muy sofisticado – pues te lo agradezco.

—Con una sola condición – él levantó su ceja, esa mujer era muy determinada hubiera sido una excelente soldado – que deje esos pensamientos suicidas.

—¿Eres salvadora? – una mujer que apenas lo acababa de conocer no podía pedirle eso – he visto demasiadas muertes, no me exijas nada.

—Lo hago porque se lo impotente que uno se siente cuando … - ella hizo una pausa volteó a ver al castaño – cuando piensas que no volverás a ver a ese ser especial.

Volvió a servirle e ingresar, Riko se llevó a tres de ellos Mikasa, Eren y Armin mientras los veía hablar, comía de todas las clases de peces en diferentes cortes que le habían llevado, ahora entendía porque su madre decía que nunca había visto otro sitio que no fuera en Japón, donde se especializaran en el sushi.

—¡Me reusó! – grito el castaño lo vio salir por el gran jardín hacia su dirección, pero no se detuvo –

Los otros jóvenes intentaron detenerlo, pero ya había tomado una gran distancia, siguió bebiendo hasta que sintió su mente pesada, veía como sus hombres empezaban a caer exhaustos e ingreso las diferentes bandejas que le habían llevado, odiaba su buena resistencia al alcohol, no diría que estaba sobrio, pero no estaba lo suficientemente borracho; agradeció a los presentes luego volvió a salir, ahí llegaba sus deseos de dormir tranquilamente.

La paz era algo que solo algunos lograron experimentar, entre ellos su madre puesto que la había defendido con todo su poder, ella le rogaba encontrar su paz interior, pero era extremadamente difícil; mientras llegaba a la cascada escucho unos sollozos, caminó tan despacio y suave para que sus pasos no se escuchen, ahí a la orilla el castaño se iba retirando el maquillaje, sus lindos adornos junto a sus lágrimas eran iluminadas por la luna mientras de vez en cuando se las retiraba tarareaba una delicada melodía.

—Eren – se ocultó en el árbol, ahora se sentía como un pervertido – debes regresar, Riko san está preocupada.

—Déjame – su voz sonaba fuerte pero ese temblor no dejaba nada a la imaginación – iré cuando me sienta mejor.

—Eren por favor …

—¡No quiero Mikasa! – él se giró dejando caer su hermoso cabello en su totalidad – no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando odias a los hombres, sabes que dentro de tres días tendremos que presentarnos frente a ese viejo asqueroso y su familia, además las que han ido jamás regresan y se dice que deben satisfacerlos cada vez que quieren.

—Me preocupa – se acercó a él lo abrazo – sé que odias más a los hombres como a las mujeres más que yo, pero nos vendieron a este lugar, nos enseñaron, nos sacaron adelante, Riko invirtió demasiado en nosotros por lo que debemos devolverle el favor.

—No quiero – veía su cuerpo moverse dándole a entender que lloraba – quiero salir de este lugar, quiero ser libre, quiero conocer lo que llaman mar, quiero poder caminar descalzo sobre la arena.

—Pero no nacimos libres – él se separó vio la tristeza en ambos ojos – solo somos geishas que sabíamos que seriamos comprados en algún momento, te esperaré en la habitación, mañana acompañaremos a los soldados en grupos a conocer el lugar, debes descansar.

La vio tomar todos los elementos que antes habían estado adornando la cabellera castaña, ella le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

—Debería estar descansando – le impresionó que lo encontrara, era muy suspicaz – veo que tiene buena resistencia al alcohol.

—Lo lamento – salió de su escondite se acercó – y si es complicado que me sienta mal con el alcohol, ni Hanji lo ha logrado.

—No se preocupe capitán – lo vio tratar de sonreír, pero sabía que no salía honestamente – más bien disculpe mi falta de respeto.

—Solo dime Rivaille o Levi – se recostó de nuevo posó sus ojos en el cielo – me molesta el título y no te disculpes todos tenemos demonios que cargar.

—¿Le duele? – no entendió a qué se refería, así que lo volteo a ver se quedó perdido en esas esferas que brillaban más por las lágrimas – es decir si le duele lo que vivió.

—No todo – no apartó la mirada sabía que el joven tampoco lo haría – conocí gente increíble, guerreros que no dudaron en apoyarme en cada misión, aprendí a cocinar aunque aún no sabe muy bien, valoro más a mi madre que sin descanso oró por mi regreso y bienestar, a los imbéciles que conociste hoy pues lograron sobreponerse a el dolor, pero duele recordar, saber que no fui capaz de proteger a mi escuadrón, a esos niños, mujeres y ancianos, a tener que entregar las insignias a los padres de los soldados al regresar, todo eso pesa, duele, sabes que no puedes sacar de tu ser, cada vez que se cierran los ojos hay imágenes que aparecen y sabes que lo que vendrá será aun peor.

El silencio se hizo presente, regresó sus ojos a esa esfera que se inmutaba ante el dolor ajeno, bella, brillante e inalcanzable, sintió unos finos dedos sobre su frente, le retiraba el cabello que está ahí.

—Puedo asegurarle – vio una genuina sonrisa en ese maravilloso rostro – que su escuadrón debe estar orgullosos de su esfuerzo, de haber llegado tan lejos y de permitirles entrar a su vida.

No se esperaba esa respuesta dentro de su ser se sintió tranquilo, esos dedos se alejaron de su piel, lo vio ponerse de pie sus movimientos eran preciosos.

—Descanse Levi san – se inclinó un poco de un solo movimiento se puso de pie –

—Te acompañare no son horas para que estés solo – una leve risa apareció se anonado con el hermoso movimiento de su cabello –

No hablaron más, pero no era un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario, su ser se sentía satisfecho solo con la compañía de un recién conocido.

* * *

Espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber, gracias por leer.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigue participando en el evento de #DictaduraRiren.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.

A mi beta gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer cada cap y corregirlo.

-w-

Después de entrar al lugar resguardado por el capitán, le había costado trabajo dormir, no supo en que momento de la madrugada su cansancio había hecho estragos, pero algo era seguro, iba a golpear a la persona que estaba corriendo a esas horas de la mañana, además que no solo era correr escuchaba como golpeaba los árboles.

—Habla Levi – ahí todos sus deseos de cometer asesinato se fueron, al contrario se pegó más a la ventana para escuchar – hola madre… si estoy bien… dormí media hora dame algo de crédito… hoy uno de mis subordinados va a averiguar… vale mierda madre… no soy grosero… te aviso cuando sepa algo, cuídate, oye - escucho como soltaba un suspiro – cuando regrese, pienso entrar a ese tratamiento… vale culo que digan que estoy loco, mis sueños son una mierda como para preocuparme de lo que piensan los demás… sabes que soy un maldito asesino… bien, adiós.

Escuchó como el dispositivo se estrellaba contra su pared sintió preocupación, escuchaba un constante ¨joder, joder¨, la desesperación se escuchaba en cada una de las palabras.

—Levi – esa era la voz de Hanji - ¿Cuánto dormiste?

—Media hora – la vibración del árbol era más fuerte – y a ti que mierda te importa.

—Levi, estas sangrando – eso lo dejo más alerta, así que suavemente se asomó, se percató de los puños y piernas, era cierto – debes dejar de torturarte, sé que cada una de las cosas que vivimos han sido difíciles, pero debemos aprender a perdonarnos.

Lo vio lanzarse sobre ella a cogerla con fuerza de la blusa, su mirada estaba llena de rabia, dolor, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

—No me pidas eso – su voz sonaba más rígida – ¿perdonarme?, tu no viste ni la mitad de toda esa mierda, no viste la cara de angustia en los rostros de esas madres con sus hijos en brazos, no escuchaste los gritos de desesperación de tu escudaron siendo aniquilados, ahora bien, no me pidas que me perdone, soy un soldado entrenado para proteger y no pude hacer ese simple hecho.

—La guerra es así Levi, no tiene compasión ni por el más inocente – ella le tomo suavemente sus manos – pero sigues con vida, demuestra ese entrenamiento salvando a todos los que aun necesitan ser salvados, la humanidad sufre en cada esquina, trata de ser feliz.

—A la mierda Hanji, déjame solo – la alejó, él continuo con esos fuertes golpes –

Se acomodó su cabello al igual que su kimono, busco el botiquín, salió rápidamente, cuando llegó al lugar lo vio sentado, con sus manos ensangrentadas, tapando sus ojos, con un cigarrillo en sus finos labios, no quería incomodarlo, pero su corazón le decía que lo atendiera.

—Disculpe capitán – él no levantó su rostro, así que detuvo sus pasos – yo…

—Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre – él solo pudo sonreír, se acercó más – lamento despertarte, no sabía que sus habitaciones estaban por esta zona.

—No se preocupe – se arrodillo abrió el pequeño maletín – aunque sin mentirle, quería dormir un poco más.

—Disculpa – esa voz lo tranquilizaba, lo sacaba de sus propios miedos – ¿qué quieres?

—¿Me permitiría ayudarle con sus heridas? – él levantó su rostro, esos ojos grises se posaron en él, eran hermosos – es solo para evitar que aparezca una infección.

—Haz lo que quieras – con esas palabras tomo una de sus manos –

La desinfecto lo mejor que pudo y sabia, Mikasa era la que siempre curaba las del él cuándo era castigado por Riko san, así que sus habilidades en ese tema no eran tan buenos; esas manos eran extremadamente frías, tenía demasiadas heridas, las pudo ver en sus brazos también, ahora podía asegurar que ese silencio no era incómodo, siempre se había incomodado el pasar tiempo con otros hombres más cuando una conversación no se llevaba a cabo, pero con el azabache era distinto sentía tranquilidad.

Coloco las vendas más delgadas que tenía y se auto felicito, había quedado bien pero cuando iba a tomar la otra mano, la sintió sobre su mejilla, su sorpresa fue indescriptible pues de inmediato clavo sus ojos en el mayor.

—Tus ojos – se preocupó, siempre le decían cosas desagradables sobre ellos – son hermosos.

—¿Disculpe? – era seguro, había escuchado mal –

—Mocoso sordo dije que tus ojos son hermosos – no vio mentira en los orbes contrarios – parecen piedras preciosas resguardadas en un rostro encantador, nunca en mi asquerosa vida había visto unos así.

—Gracias – sin quererlo sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, vio la preocupación en el contrario él rápidamente limpiaba el río que se creaban –

—Oye mocoso lamento si te ofendí – él negó con rapidez tomó de nuevo la mano vendada –

—No es eso – la llevo a su frente trato de calmarse – es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso.

—¿Acaso todos son ciegos en este lugar? – lo escuchó chasquear su lengua él solo pudo sonreír – y eso que solo soy un soldado con pocos gustos.

No supo que más contestar, así que continuó con su trabajo de sanar las heridas que el mayor se había auto infligido, mientras pasaban los minutos, empezó a escuchar que la respiración del contrario era muy tranquila, así que disimuladamente lo vio, se percató que estaba durmiendo, ese rostro se veía muy hermoso pero el ceño era extremadamente pronunciado.

—¿Qué haces Eren? – la voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos – no sueles levantarte tan temprano, me preocupé cuando no te vi en la cama.

—Escuché al capitán digamos que entrenando – le señalo las piernas, vio la preocupación en su hermana – pero parece que él no sabe medir su fuerza, es muy imprudente.

—Que interesante – solo le levantó una ceja por la duda generada – creí que el único imprudente eras tú.

—Eso no es verdad – ella sonrió se sentó a su lado – solo que no me conformo quiero más, quiero ser …

—¿Libre? – él solo asintió seguía con su trabajo – sabes que será difícil, por cierto, hable con Riko, aplazaron el encuentro con el rey, ella le dijo que teníamos visitantes muy importantes y él accedió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? – sabía que ese hombre no daría más de una semana, estaba obsesionado con ellos –

—Una semana – soltó un suspiro afirmó con la cabeza – Riko cree que él está interesado en ti.

—Si con pensamientos asquerosos – ella acaricio su cabello, quería correr a lanzarse a un pozo – ¿ella ya envió los regalos?

—Si – esa sola palabra salió con mucho dolor – está confirmando tu presentación y venta.

—¿Qué hay de ti? – ellos no se llevaban por muchos meses, ese momento también estaba cerca para ella –

—Será una semana después – sintió un beso en su cabeza, la vio levantarse – apúrate que debemos arreglarnos, hoy será día de turismo, pasaré por la lista de las personas a las que acompañaremos.

Él asintió escuchó sus pasos alejarse, solo le faltaba una pierna y terminaría con su trabajo, no quería llorar, no quería pensar que sería vendido al mejor postor, menos aún que probablemente ni siquiera podría llegar a ver el mar detrás de esa muralla; al terminar coloco una manta sobre el mayor, e ingresó.

-w-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo sentirse tranquilo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse de esa manera, se sorprendió del lugar en donde estaba, dejo salir un suspiro se levantó, la manta que tenía sobre él, tenía el aroma de Eren.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo un baño luego se arregló, sabía que saldrían, pero ni en sus sueños más extrañas llegó a pensar que se quedaría dormido, sin mentirle a nadie quería quedarse en ese cuarto, fumar, necesitaba relajarse, pero planes eran planes, podía asegurar que Hanji lo sacaría así fuera arrastras. Bajó, solo tomo su café no necesitaba más, estaba tan concentrado viendo el paisaje, que no escuchaba a sus compañeros, en sus pensamientos recordaba la conversación con su madre por la cual se sintió culpable, lo peor es que no podía llamarla hasta conseguir un nuevo celular.

—¿Estás listo Levi? – la voz de Erwin lo sacó de sus pensamientos solo asintió - ¿Qué ocurre?

—Rompí el celular – dejó la taza en la mesa levantándose – necesito ir a conseguir uno nuevo.

—Nos están esperando – él lo siguió, necesitaba otra taza de café y dormir más –

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver a ese hermoso hombre, si en la mañana se veía hermoso, en ese instante parecía todo un ángel, la parte de abajo del kimono era rojo oscuro, sujeto por un oji del mismo color, pero más claro, resaltaba su color caramelo en su piel, pero la parte exterior era negra con hermosas flores rojas hojas verdes y unas delicadas líneas naranjas, todo combinaba a la perfección, de igual manera esos lindos adornos que se sujetaban en el pecho y su cabello.

—Buenos días hermoso Eren – lo saludo la loca, viendo como el nombrado se inclinaba – Mikasa también estas hermosa, pareces una diosa japonesa.

—Gracias Hanji san – ella también se inclinó en saludo y agradecimiento – usted también se ve muy bien.

—El capitán Levi, junto con Hanji san y Erwin san, vendrán conmigo y Eren – el asintió los otros dos afirmaron con su cabeza – los demás ya están con sus respectivas guías, vamos por favor.

Empezaron a ir detrás de los jóvenes, sus pasos eran tan hermosos que no podía concentrase en el camino, seguro que si le pedían el favor de guiar el regreso se perdería; los llevaron a un hermoso jardín zen, ahí ellos hicieron la ceremonia del té, sus movimientos en sus manos eran impecables, lo malo es que el sabor era terriblemente amargo, no fue de su agrado.

Luego los llevaron a una réplica exacta de la torre de Tokyo, una que se perdió en esa desalmada guerra, era hermosa, desde ahí podía verse el mar a la distancia, vio la mirada tan anhelante del castaño junto a esa triste sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

—¿No lo conoces? – él negó, pero no aparto su vista de ese lejano lugar – sabe horrible.

—¿Es cierto que es muy salado? – el afirmó e hizo mala cara - ¿es muy fría?

—Eso depende del horario en que entres – contestó le dio la espalda – no es de mi agrado.

—¿Por qué? – su voz sonaba decepcionada, muy inocente – yo siempre he querido ir, poder colocar mis pies en esa extraña agua.

—Luego quedas todo pegajoso con arena en todas partes – contestó la duda de su acompañante, esas palabras le parecieron muy tiernas – ¿por qué dices que es extraña?

—Por los colores siempre que vengo tiene un color diferente – saco un cigarrillo lo colocó en sus labios, no quería sonreír frente al joven – no debe fumar Levi san.

—No lo haré – cerro sus ojos tomó mucho aire, ese joven lo relajaba de una forma extraña – deberías ir, el mar te gustará más.

—No puedo – lo vio empezar a caminar lo siguió – no soy libre de mi vida, le pertenezco Riko mama.

—¿Dónde naciste? – no sabía porque le daba tanta curiosidad –

—Barrios pobres de Japón, en medio de la guerra y ¿usted? – vio más tristeza en esos ojos, mientras recorrían el piso de la torre –

—Francia – no le dio importancia, era un asesino de todas las razas – vivo solo con mi madre, aunque desde que inició esta mierda, ella vive sola, solo le envió dinero para que viva tranquila.

—¿Cómo se llama? –

—Kushel Ackerman – vio cómo se detenía de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa - ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dijo ¿Ackerman? – él afirmó lo vio buscar a la joven con sus ojos, la señalo disimuladamente y hablo suavemente – Mikasa tiene ese apellido.

Él volteo a verla, al detallarla se dio cuenta que tenía rasgos muy parecidos a su madre, cuando era más joven, ahora con más fuerza debía traer a su madre, ella podría saber si había conexión familiar, esa mujer no olvidaba nada.

No pudieron seguir hablando del tema, pues se reunieron con los demás y siguieron con el recorrido, le encantaba la estructura de las casas, la forma de vestirse de todas las personas que ahí vivían, las pequeñas representaciones de los festivales, sobre todo los diferentes platos de comida que habían probado, todo eso era un paraíso, ahora comprendía el nombre de todo el lugar.

Al llegar fue directo a su cuarto para acomodar las diferentes cosas que habían comprado, ahora se culpaba por la pérdida de un país tan mágico, no era justo que fuera destruido; encendió el celular solo envió el mensaje a su madre con un -¨lo siento¨-.

Desde su cuarto veía también un establo, se veían caballos hermosos, sintió esa necesidad de tomar uno y galopar, era una forma de quitarse el estrés, ahí lo vio de nuevo, se veía que estaba peleando con Riko, ella solo negaba mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, ella lo sujetó de sus brazos lo movió con fuerza, después de decirle algo se fue, unos golpes hicieron presencia y con un -¨adelante¨-, dio permiso a la persona al otro lado.

—Capitán – era la azabache llevaba una bandeja – este platillo es enviado por Riko mama, es curry esperamos sea de su agrado.

—Gracias – se acercó a la mesa se sentó –

—Esta noche Armin, Eren y yo haremos una presentación de koto, es un instrumento tradicional nos gustaría que asistiera – mientras él comía prestaba atención, sonaba interesante así que afirmó – solo que no podrán estar en la primera fila como ayer.

—¿Por qué? – ese plato sabía maravilloso, podía acostumbrarse a comerlo siempre –

—Vendrán los invitados especiales para ver la presentación de Eren – ella bajo su cara había preocupación en sus ojos –

—No entiendo – le pidió que se sentara ella sin dudarlo lo hizo – puedes explicarme.

—Eren será vendido es una tradición, esa persona se vuelve su danna o señor – ella hizo una sonrisa forzada mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro – él empezará a hacerse cargo de todos los gastos, sus regalos y si llega a pedirlo por mas precio podrá llevárselo, pero Eren se reúsa, odia a todos los hombres, les teme.

—Que tradición más horrible – ella sonrió y afirmó - ¿te pasará lo mismo?

—Así es – la vio levantarse e inclinarse – no solo a mí, a todos los que nos presentamos ayer, estamos en la edad, aun así, nos neguemos ya las fechas están señaladas, nos vemos en un rato.

—Espera – antes de que ella saliera, necesitaba de su ayuda – ¿esos caballos se pueden usar?

—Sí, puede tomar el que desee, puede ir hasta la muralla y subir – ella hablaba con la misma calma de su madre, era sorprendente la similitud - ¿desea que le prepare uno?

—Sí, gracias – ella afirmó tomo la puerta - ¿puedo llevarlo?

—¿Te refieres a Eren? – él afirmó sin verla mientras sacaba su cigarrillo – que ella no se dé cuenta o será castigado.

Él sonrió después de escuchar que la puerta se cerraba; salió para ver la presentación, ahí estaba la mujer, dándole la bienvenida a muchas personas que por su vestimenta supo que venían de otras partes de las murallas, ingresó y se sentó en la parte de atrás.

Cuando el lugar estuvo lleno, de nuevo las luces se apagaron, el escenario fue iluminado, ahí estaban los instrumentos, primero salió el joven rubio, de igual manera vestía hermosamente, luego Mikasa por último el castaño, con solo verlo supo que había estado llorando.

—Sean todos bienvenido – habló con tranquilidad, pero de vez en cuando se ahogaba – soy Eren esta será mi primera presentación para ustedes, por favor ténganme en consideración.

El público empezó a aplaudir los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, cuando lo vieron sentarse frente al instrumento todos hicieron silencio, el agudo sonido hizo presencia, pero con cada acorde tocado, con cada movimiento generado por la otra mano, hacía que la composición musical fuera perfecta, ellos se veían hermosos, su elegancia lo hacía más sublime, más perfecto. Tocaron tres diferentes canciones, parecía que el lugar estuviera solo, pues ni la respiración parecía hacer presencia, al terminar se inclinaron los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos se pusieron de pie, Eren bajó tomaba la mano de todos en agradecimiento, recibía los regalos que se le daban.

—Es maravillosa la forma en que tocas – vio como le acariciaba la mano, sintió asco –

—Gracias mi rey – él amablemente alejo su hermosa mano luego se inclinó – lamento que le tocara venir hasta acá, pero gracias por su consideración, espero estar bajo su cuidado.

—Y así será – la mirada estaba llena de deseo – si me disculpas iré a hablar con Riko –

Él asintió, en cuanto los ojos se alejaron de él salió corriendo, le preocupó esa mirada, pero él no era nadie para seguirlo.

—Gracias por asistir – la firme voz de la azabache hizo presencia, estaba junto con el joven rubio – esperamos que fuera de su agrado.

—Tocas maravilloso hermosa – la felicito Hanji, tomó sus manos – en verdad que son unos artistas.

—Armin también tocas maravilloso – Erwin felicito al joven le sonrió muy amablemente – te veías hermoso.

—Gracias, ¿desean algo de beber? – ellos pidieron unos cocteles, pero por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en el castaño –

Volvió a salir necesitaba fumar, necesitaba despejar su mente de esos ojos llenos de dolor, de desprecios, de ansiedad, pero lo más importante necesitaba saber porque un simple mocoso que acababa de conocer lo tenía tan imbécil.

—Gracias por cuidar de Eren hoy – era Armin el que le hablaba –

—No he hecho nada – respondió soltó el humo –

—Puede que usted no lo vea, pero nosotros si – la sonrisa era amable llena de esperanza – él jamás se habría ofrecido a sanar sus heridas, o darle la mano a toda esa gente, también los observó apropiadamente y no vomito en el instante, desde que usted llego él habla un poco más.

—¿Dónde está? – esas palabras no las esperaba, era algo que jamás alguien le diría –

—Debe estar en el lago – señalo supo en qué dirección dirigirse – debe estar haciendo sangrar sus manos.

Al escuchar eso empezó a correr, ese mocoso era un suicida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando se la pasaba sonriendo y luego se lastimaba, aunque él no era nadie para señalarlo por su parte sentía un alivio mental cuando sentía su piel abrirse; cuando levantó la visto lo vio sentado con sus manos dentro del lago y masajeando con fuerza, se acercó las saco de ahí, vio que estaban muy rojas.

—¡Eres imbécil! – esos ojos mostraban duda – deja de hacer eso, mira como tienes la piel.

Empezó a jalarlo hasta él, lo vio de pie no lo soltaba, con todas sus capacidades trató de no hacerle presión a esas manos lastimadas, llegó al establo se subió al caballo ensillado, tomo al castaño por debajo de sus brazos lo situó al frente de él, se quitó el gabán que llevaba puesto lo colocó sobre la cabeza con delicioso aroma, golpeó al caballo y este empezó a galopar.

Sintió las manos aferrarse a su espalda, cuando salieron de la zona del gran hotel retiró su gabán, le permitió ver el paisaje, esos hermosos ojos no se apartaban del lugar veía emoción en ellos por primera vez.

-w-

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, Levi lo llevaba a alta velocidad en un caballo, un animal que siempre pensó que jamás montaría, pero era agradable sentir el viento sobre su rostro, no sentía frío porque el abrigo del azabache cubría su cuerpo, cuando sintió que el animal disminuía la velocidad pudo ver esos fuertes brazos con demasiadas cicatrices.

—Vamos – lo vio extender sus brazos, sin dudarlo su dejo caer sobre ellos –

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? – tenía miedo que Riko se diera cuenta que no estaba, seria castigado – me van a regañar porque estoy muy lejos.

—Calla mocoso solo sígueme – suavemente tomó la mano del mayor este afirmo el agarre –

Se sentía emocionado, era la primera vez que estaba en una zona que no era la suya, todo era extraño a sus ojos porque hasta la vestimenta era diferente, los edificios eran muy altos y luminosos, el ruido impedía que se concentrara en sus pensamientos, ahí vio el ascensor de la muralla, vio a Levi cancelar la entrada todo sin soltarlo; al entrar su corazón se desboco, cada vez la distancia se hacía más grande, al salir pudo detallar a la perfección lo majestuoso que era esa masa de agua, Riko jamás le había dicho que el ascensor los dejaba al otro lado de la muralla, solo que llegaban hasta la parte más alta, se quitó las getas* empezó a caminar, la sensación era muy agradable.

—¿Esto es la arena? – lo vio asentir, permitió que sus pies se hundieran – que agradable se siente.

—Ven – lo vio extender su fuerte mano sin dudarlo la tomo –

Él lo empezó a llevar hasta allá, su cuerpo temblaba cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su mano fue dejada él recogió un poco su kimono, entendió que no quería que se mojara al dar el siguiente paso, el agua lo toco estaba muy fría, pero todo su ser lo sintió magnífico, agradable, muy placentero; se percató que la mirada de Levi estaba posada en la muralla, le estaba dando su privacidad, aunque lo tenía sujeto de la cintura.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer se sentía satisfecho, ya no importaba quien lo comprara, este sería el mejor recuerdo que tendría podría superar cualquier cosa, todo gracias a un soldado con un pasado doloroso, con pesadillas cada noche y con cara de gato estreñido, un hombre que lo sujetaba fuertemente con sus brazos marcados, un corazón que buscaba paz.

—Gracias Levi – se limpió sus ojos luego se giró, siendo alzado por el nombrado - ¿por qué?

—Si se moja se dan cuenta – coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – y no me agradezcas, lo hice porque se me dio la gana.

—Aun así – dejo un beso en esas finas mejillas – es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho en toda mi vida para mí, no soy libre, pero tú me diste la esperanza de continuar.

—Lamento que sea por tan poco tiempo – él se alejó, memorizo ese hermoso cuadro de la luna siendo reflejada por un mar tan negro como su pasado, pero ahora sabía que así fuera oscuro, siempre habría una luz – ven póntelos y regresemos.

Él asintió, después de colocarlas lo siguió, él era increíble, era fuerte y capaz; el recorrido de regreso fue más tranquilo, pudo detallar más los lugares por los que pasaba, todo lo guardaría en su memoria.

Al llegar, dejaron al caballo en el establo, como la noche anterior lo acompaño, pero esta vez hasta su habitación, se quitó la hebilla que llevaba en su cabello y la dejó en esas manos.

—Esta será mi forma de agradecerte – vio como él la llevaba hasta su nariz esos ojos se empezaron a tornar azules – me has ayudado mucho.

—No he hecho nada mocoso – volvió a acercarse, después de acariciar ese rostro dejo otro beso en la mejilla – ahora entra.

—Levi – él se quedó mirándolo, sabía que esperaba que continuara – es mejor que te alejes de mí, soy una muñeca rota.

Se estaba alejando, era mejor así, no quería ilusionarse con sentimientos que jamás podría tener, de los cuales tendría que deshacerse muy pronto, sintió como era sujetado y abrazado con fuerza.

—No me digas que mierda tengo que hacer – se aferró a ese fuerte pecho – porque si tu estas roto, puedo afirmar que mis acciones como soldado fueron causantes.

—No digas eso – sus lágrimas caían con fuerza – tú solo estabas protegiendo tu país siguiendo órdenes, pero él, él solo lo hizo por interés propio.

—¿Él? – negó con fuerza, no estaba preparado para hablar de eso, no quería ser odiado – cuando quieras contarme, estaré aquí, ahora descansa.

Se alejó lo vio retomar su camino, por su parte entró corriendo, se sentó en su cama, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, él le daba confianza, pero no quería recordar todo eso que había estado guardando desde tanto tiempo.

-w-

Espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber; lamento la demora en actualizar.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan bebés.

Gracias a mi linda beta por su tiempo en leer y corregir cada capitulo, por tu apoyo en cada momento difícil.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Tres días pasaron después de la visita a escondidas al mar, lo había visto en diferentes presentaciones, tocando el shamisen, bailando y haciendo uso de diferentes abanicos, se veía precioso en cada una de ellas.

Esa mañana saldrían de esa muralla e irían a conocer al rey de todo Paradis, la verdad no le interesaba porque probablemente era de esos tipos repulsivos, con ese deseo enfermo de tener dinero desbordante, gente que lo adore, pero sobre todo poseer todo lo que le parece hermoso, sin importarle los medios.

Todos tenían que ir con el uniforme militar, solo para ser ¨felicitados¨ por ese ser que en verdad no le importaba.

—¿Levi ya estás listo? – Hanji golpeó en su puerta con insistencia – sal rápido Eren esta radiante hoy.

Solo con escuchar eso salió lo más rápido que pudo, al salir ahí lo vio, hermoso como una rosa recién florecida, un kimono rojo en su totalidad, lo adornaban diferentes flores, su obi era dorado haciendo resaltar la belleza del mismo traje y por primera vez dejo su cabello suelto; vio a Riko llamándole la atención, el solo le restaba importancia mirando a otro lado.

—Buenos días capitán – lo saludó la mujer, el joven le sonrió amablemente – espero que se diviertan el día de hoy.

—Buenos días Riko – la saludo, pero no podía apartar sus ojos del castaño – siendo honesto preferiría quedarme, pero no puedo ser grosero con su rey.

—Pido amablemente cuidé de Eren estando allá – él solo asintió – escuché que su madre vendrá esta tarde, ¿desea que la recojamos?

—Gracias, me ayudarían bastante – extendió su mano, ayudó al joven a subir al carruaje –

Hanji también subió junto con Mikasa, la que más hablaba era su loca amiga ya lo tenía desesperado. Lo mareaba con sus estúpidos comentarios, de -¨si algún día me caso, sería con una belleza como tu Mikasa, pero seguro no te agradaría estar con una tuerta¨- y empezaba a reírse con tanta fuerza que juraba que lo iba a dejar sordo.

Cuando volvió a soltar otra de sus carcajadas, por instinto la golpeó con toda la fuerza en su lado derecho, ella de inmediato se encogió empezando a toser.

—Lo lamento Levi – sabía que no era cierto porque seguía riéndose, mientras tosía –

—Sabes que no lo dices de corazón, me tienes enfermo con tus risas excesivas, si quieres casarte con Mikasa habla con esa mujer y sal de la maldita duda, pero déjame descansar – se masajeaba la frente, con desesperación – eres desesperante mujer, solo estás loca.

—Pero así me quieres ¿no Leviciento? – hay otro golpe fue a parar a la mujer –

—Te voy a matar – la linda mano de Eren lo detuvo – siéntate al lado de Mikasa y cállate.

Sin esperarlo Eren ayudó a la loca a cambiar de asiento y él sentarse a su lado, sabía que por los golpes ella quedaría noqueada por el resto del viaje, así que se permitió relajarse un poco, la azabache lo miraba con un brillo que desconocía.

—¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella con una débil sonrisa desvió la mirada – no tengas miedo, a la única que puedo golpear con todas mis fuerzas es a esa loca de mierda que está sentada a tu lado.

—¿No le agrada Hanji sama? – dejó salir un bufido, siempre le preguntaban lo mismo –

—No es eso – respondió posando sus ojos en la otra mujer – Hanji es la única idiota que ha seguido a mi lado desde siempre, ella me siguió al ejercito sin refutar, estudio fuertemente para poder estar a mi altura, pero me desespera su constante conversación sin sentido, cambia de temas con mucha facilidad, no me deja pensar con claridad, su risa desmedida me pone los nervios de punta, después de la guerra escucharla solo hace que mi mente se desconecte y regrese a ese lugar.

—Debe dolerle – ella solo pudo decir esas lindas palabras para acomodarla de nuevo en su hombro –

—Solo un poco – le contesto cerrando sus ojos – aunque no me lo creas, esa mujer es extremadamente fuerte, no me preguntes porque, tiene una fuerza de mierda, tanto física como mentalmente, ella es confiable.

—Me alegra oír eso – el que habló fue Eren sorprendiéndolo – pensé que con esos golpes se rompería.

—¿Lo que dijo es verdad? – sabia a lo que se refería solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza - ¿está seguro?

—Mira mujer – se sentó mejor, se inclinó hacia adelante la miró a sus ojos – si está loca dice algo, créeme que no miente, cuando quiere algo lo obtiene sin importarle cuanto le cueste, así que, si le dices que estás de acuerdo de estar a su lado, no dudará en invertir todo su dinero y amor en ti.

La vio sonreír, mirar hacia otro lado cubriéndose sus finos labios con su kimono, le sorprendía esa mujer se parecía terriblemente a su madre, tanto en belleza, como en expresiones, ademanes y esa débil sonrisa era como la suya.

Al girarse vio al mocoso algo deprimido, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, la miraba con mucho amor, no quiso preguntar más, la verdad tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darle.

Al llegar pudo confirmar sus sospechas, era un maldito bastardo engreído con cara de mosquita muerta y sonrisa estúpida, si la risa de Hanji lo desesperaba, la voz de este idiota le daba ganas de matarlo, vio a su rey en ese lugar, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mis queridos soldados – todos sin excepción se arrodillaron ante el anciano – estoy orgulloso de cada uno de sus esfuerzos, agradecido con el rey Reiss por permitirnos estar hoy en su hermosa isla.

Siguió hablando de cosas absurdas, les entregó una medalla de honor, al verlo a los ojos sintió de nuevo esa desesperación del campo de batalla, vio que todos empezaron a seguirlo, pero su mente no seguía en ese lugar, su nariz empezó a percibir el aroma a sangre, sus oídos escuchaban las explosiones, sus ojos solo veían un baño de sangre, quería gritar, fumar, beber, morir, necesitaba cualquier cosa para calmar esa ansiedad.

Pero no se esperó ver una hermosa mano, casi cubierta por el vestido sujetar su brazo y pegarse a él, al sentir ese agradable aroma a flores empezó a regular toda su mente, sus miedos, sus recuerdos.

—Todo estará bien – lo vio sonreír, su mirada se veía tan asustada como probablemente él la tenía en ese momento – estaré apoyándote.

—¿Qué te pasa? – se percató que estaban lejos del grupo, así que no le molesto preguntar – si quieres ser mi apoyo, permíteme ayudarte.

—Es – lo vio suspirar después tomar mucho aire – Reiss sama es el que más está ofreciendo por mí, y no solo eso, me acabo de dar cuenta que alguien de mi pasado está aquí, honestamente he querido olvidarlo.

—Estar bajo el cuidado del rey debe ser un honor, creo – lo vio sonreír tímidamente para negar suavemente con la cabeza –

—Solo sería un objeto más, por lo menos en la aoya puedo hacer cosas de mi agrado, además tengo mi propio cuarto – lo vio señalar ciertos lugares ahí había demasiadas personas mirando con curiosidad – todos ellos le pertenecen a nuestro rey, nunca pueden salir de este lugar.

—Es una prisión elegante - mencionó con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba – aun así, deberías poder negarte y …

—Eren – una voz desconocida hizo presencia, el joven de inmediato presiono más su cuerpo – dime ¿ahora conquistas a honorables soldados?

—Zeke – vio el susto en sus ojos, sus manos temblaban - ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy digamos el que mejor mercancía le trae a nuestro rey – lentamente se acercó al castaño le acarició el pómulo – y entre esos fuiste tú, aunque en ese tiempo la que más se interesó fue Riko, pago bastante por ti.

Sin esperar más a la conversación se giró con el menor siguiendo con el camino, escuchaba como salían pequeños hipidos de los hermosos labios de Eren, no sabía su pasado, tampoco podía pedirle que se lo contara si él no lo quería, así que en silencio lo cuidaría así evitaría que ese hijo de puta se acercara.

* * *

Él guió el resto del camino, Levi no le hizo ninguna pregunta, se lo agradecía porque no era el momento mucho menos el lugar para dar explicaciones, menos contarle su horrible pasado; habían designado uno de los jardines más amplio para ese evento, no solo habían ido geishas, sino a todos los artistas más reconocidos para dar un espectáculo a lo grande.

Su trabajo seguía siendo el mismo, atender a los soldados así que eso hicieron, Mikasa sonreía bastante frente a Hanji san eso lo ponía feliz, ella merecía ser feliz, había sido una hermana increíble que lo siguió hasta ese infierno; las horas fueron pasando, varias veces el rey quiso sobrepasarse, el azabache lo llamaba para que lo atendiera, así que silenciosamente se lo agradecía.

Lo vio hablar por su celular, notaba como sus expresiones se suavizaban un poco, le daba algo de envidia porque él no lograba que ese hombre lo mirara diferente.

—No te preocupes – escucho al hombre rubio, solo le sirvió otro poco de sake – la única persona que ha logrado hacer que se vea así es su madre, la ama con todo su ser.

—Se ve más relajado cuando habla con ella – trataba de no darle importancia, pero ese hombre le hacía actuar y sentir de diferente manera -

—Aunque a veces pelean bastante, ella espera que su inocente hijo regrese después de una guerra y es imposible – vio la mirada llena de pesar en esos ojos azules, sabía que tenía afecto por su compañero – lo peor es que no esperaba ver a su padre en este lugar.

—¿Esta aquí? – el asintió luego lo señalo – pero es quien puso sus medallas.

—Es nuestro rey, fue él quien lo enlisto en la guerra – sintió pena por el azabache – Kushel se divorció de él al enterarse, ver que no cambiaba su decisión, le estaba quitando a su único hijo, lo malo es que ninguno de los dos pudo quitarse el apellido de Kenny, ellos siempre serian Ackerman.

—Debe tener sentimientos extraños por ese hombre ¿verdad? – no sabía porque le generaba tanta curiosidad –

—Pequeño caramelo eso no es así – Hanji llegó, llevando a Mikasa con ella de la mano – Levi odia a ese hombre, no puede ni pronunciar su nombre, todos lo sabemos, que al posar sus ojos sobre él solo se nota el desprecio.

—Cuando regresamos el rey se sorprendió de verlo, todos creímos que esperaba que muriera – el rubio se puso de pie al girar a ver, vio al rey acercarse a Levi todos se tensionaron – saldrán de pelea.

Le entregó una botella de trago, sin dudarlo Levi la destapó, empezó a beber como si de agua se tratara, la sonrisa hipócrita que mostraba su padre le sacaba el mal humor, veía a todos los soldados en posición de salir corriendo en un parpadear el azabache se había puesto de pie, señalaba al mayor, él daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, pero el otro lo tomaba del brazo.

—¡No me toque maldito bastardo! – el grito hizo que de inmediato los demás voltearan a verlos – no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, ese día te dije que pensaras que había muerto, rehaz tu vida y déjanos en paz.

El sacó de la parte de atrás una navaja, ahí todos se lanzaron a detenerlo, pensaba que Levi iba a herir al rey, pero sus ojos se abrieron tan grande por la impresión de ver la parte filosa en ese blanco cuello, no supo en qué momento se levantó y empezó a correr hacia él, vio un hilo de sangre recorrerlo su miedo se incrementó.

—Sabes cuanta mierda vi – el rey no se inmutaba – morir no reparará las vidas de esos soldados a mi cargo, no hará que sus familias los tengan de regreso, pero me dará la paz que mi madre te rogó proteger.

Se abrazó a su pecho sintió esa mirada posarse en su ser, vio dolor, pesar, temor, odio.

—Cálmese capitán – le pidió suavemente, mientras los demás trataban de alejarse – regresemos.

—Erwin, trae la maldita botella, no me pienso acercar más – el nombrado hizo lo que se le pidió, empezó a caminar – No vuelvas a tratarme.

Vio a los demás inclinarse, aunque no quisieran y seguirlo, se subió al carruaje en el que había llegado, tomo la botella empezó a beber, sus acompañantes se subieron, de ultimas él cerrando la puerta; Hanji le rogaba que se detuviera, que beber de esa manera no solucionaría esa rabia.

Pero no lograron quitarle la botella, su apariencia se veía derrotada, ese hombre orgulloso se había desvanecido, lo vio cómo se rascaba con insistencia la herida recién realizada, estaba preocupado, no quería verlo así, sabía que muy en el fondo lo que más le dolía era la traición de haber sido enlistado a la guerra por su propio padre.

Al llegar, todos se sorprendieron de ver a una hermosa mujer, con piel blanca ojos grises, cabello negro largo ondulado en las puntas, que de inmediato al verlo lo abrazó, siendo la acción aceptada y devuelta.

—Hanji ¿qué está pasando aquí? – la castaña dejó un beso en la cabeza de la mujer –

—El rey está aquí – ella hizo más fuerza en el cuerpo de su hijo su mirada mostraba pánico – no sabemos de qué hablaron, pero él le llevo esa botella y logramos detener que se auto flagelara de nuevo.

—¿Cómo que de nuevo? – se le veía el pánico en cada palabra –

—Señora Ackerman, hace un par de día entreno contra un árbol – respondió Erwin la mujer empezó a llorar – aquí Eren lo ayudó con sus heridas.

Erwin y el cara de caballo tomaron a Levi, empezaron a llevarlo hasta su cuarto, la hermosa mujer lloraba en los brazos de Hanji esta solo podía consolarla; la vio levantarse para dirigirse a ellos.

—Eren, gracias por atender sus heridas – la débil sonrisa mostraba la gratitud que quería expresar – él desde pequeño ha sido muy terco, pero desde esta experiencia se ha vuelto más reacio a ser tocado.

—No se preocupe – se inclinó su hermana hizo lo mismo – si necesita ayuda en este momento solo dígame.

—Gracias, me serias de mucha ayuda – la vio girarse a tomar en esas finas manos el rostro de su hermana - ¿sabes quiénes son tus padres pequeña?

—No señora, quede huérfana desde muy pequeña, Eren me acogió en su pequeño hogar, desde ese entonces he sido una Jeager – le contestó honestamente –

—Perdí a mi hermana y cuñado hace muchos años – acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja, tomó las manos de su hermana – mi pequeña sobrina no fue encontrada, moví todas mis conexiones para poder encontrarlos, pero ninguna búsqueda dio frutos, viéndote puedo asegurar que eres de mi familia.

—Cuando llegó Mikasa a mi casa encontré una pequeña libreta que he estado cuidando a pedido de ella, en ella se afirmaba que su apellido es Ackerman, solo que aquí perdemos ese privilegio, si desean puedo llevarlo para que puedan verlo.

Ambas asintieron, las vio alejarse, por su parte fue hasta su cuarto, tomó la libreta, el botiquín luego salió lo más rápido que pudo, las encontró en el comedor principal, les entregó lo pedido.

—Gracias Eren – dijo su hermana besó su mano –

—¿Podrías ayudarnos con Levi? – el solo asintió, salió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían –

Al estar cerca empezó a escuchar gritos junto a objetos que se rompían, vio como todos los soldados se cubrían la cara para no ser golpeados, tomó la mano de Hanji esta solo sonrió, pidió a los demás que se alejaran.

—Nunca lo habíamos visto así de ebrio – le comentó todos mostraban la misma expresión, preocupación – ese tipo es el único que debe saber a qué bebida le hace daño.

—¿Puedo pasar? – todos afirmaron, el solo sonrió – gracias, disculpen.

Entro suavemente, cerró la puerta, lo vio tapándose sus ojos con su brazo de su cuello seguía saliendo más sangre, la herida se veía más pronunciada, sabía que no había dejado de molestarla con sus uñas; se sentó en el borde de la cama, de inmediato él se levantó con la intención de golpear, solo cerró sus ojos, pero lo que esperaba nunca llego.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonaba extraña, sus ojos se movían desesperadamente, ya entendía como se veía una persona ebria – Eren.

—Levi – llevo su mano a esas mejillas esa mirada empezó a relajarse – vengo a curarte si me lo permites, también puedo traerte agua.

—Vete, quiero estar solo – se levantó, fue al baño llegó con un vaso con agua – ¿no obedeces?

—Tú no eres mi capitán – le sonrió el azabache empezó a tomar el agua – déjame ver el cuello.

Dejó el vaso en la mesita, se acostó dejando su cuello visible no volvió a hablarle, eso le facilitó el tratar la herida, desde ese día se había percatado que Levi parecía no sentir dolor, colocó la gasa fue al baño a desechar los algodones sucios.

Al ingresar, notó que sus ojos estaban perdidos, podía afirmar que es cuerpo presente, pero mente ausente, tomó asiento colocó sus dedos en esa fina mejilla la acarició, sabía que sus dedos eran duros por tocar todos esos instrumentos, pensaba que no debía ser agradable sentirlo, así que alejó sus dedos.

—Sigue – la gruesa voz de Levi lo hizo detenerse – se siente agradable.

No dudo en continuar, siguió recorriendo ese fino rostro que lentamente iba cerrando sus ojos, parecía un niño que se negaba a quedarse dormido, sus ojos luchaban para no cerrarse en su totalidad, era hermoso.

—Dime mocoso de mierda, ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? – él tomó su mano le dejó un beso en la palma – cada vez que estas cerca, siento que tengo el derecho a vivir.

Quería escuchar más, pero se percató que se había quedado dormido, no quería dejarlo, su ser le gritaba que se quedara a su lado y por primera vez le hizo caso.

* * *

Bueno lamento la tardanza, espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan bebés.

Gracias a mi beta por tu ayuda en cada cap y mis fics XDD.

* * *

Llevaba tres días en ese estado de borrachera, el bastardo de su padre le hacía llegar esa asquerosa bebida, a decir verdad, ya no le importaba, darle alcohol era lo único para lo que servía su padre, por su parte tenía la mente relajada sin preocupaciones, podía descansar sin que sus demonios le estuvieran martillando la mente, lo único malo era el dolor de cabeza que sentía cuando dejaba de ingerirlo.

—¿De dónde salen estas botellas? – escucho a la lejanía la voz de su madre – además que viene con la firma de ese hombre, Rivaille Ackerman necesito que te comportes como todo un hombre, nos haces quedar en …

—Ve…vergüenza – escuchó sus palabras estrellarse sonaba bastante ridículo – ya lo sé, pe…pero me siento taaaaaaaaan re… relajado, Jajajaja sueno mu… muy gra… gracioso.

—Mientras tú estás en este estado – sintió un golpe en su cabeza – tu padre, el rey y un tal Zeke están aquí muy felices con las hermosas geishas en especial con el lindo Eren.

Se sentó de inmediato, corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo, devolvió todo el alcohol que tenía en el estómago, esa era la segunda cosa más desagradable cuando bebía de más, además que sabes que ese bastardo estaba recibiendo las atenciones del castaño, eso sí que no le gustaba.

—Mira hijo – ella le entregó una pequeña toalla húmeda, la cual recibió con gusto – sé que tu mente es un caos, pero esta no es la manera de solucionarlos, eres fuerte en todo sentido y no puedo creer que no seas capaz de encontrar una mejor solución.

—Por lo menos he podido dormir – ya se escuchaba un poco mejor, aunque su mundo aún le daba vueltas – aunque es un asco estas sensaciones.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso hijo – sintió esos finos brazos abrazarlo desde su espalda – mereces ser feliz, encontraremos la forma de ayudarte.

—Madre – acaricio sus manos, dejó salir un fuerte suspiro – lo lamento.

—Iré a pedir algo de comer que te lo traigan – sintió un beso en su cabeza – mientras tanto báñate y ponte decente, así no impresionaras a nadie.

—¿Qué pasara con Mikasa? – preguntó sin mirarla, sabía que debía verse terrible –

—Luego hablamos – sintió la puerta cerrarse –

Al levantarse a verse en el espejo se sorprendió de su propia apariencia, era la primera vez que se veía con algo de barba, con su cabello completamente desordenado y sucio, sus ojeras eran más profundas sin resaltar el propio malestar interno que tenía.

Abrió la llave de la ducha sin importarle que estuviera el agua fría entró, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso, era desagradable tanto que su TOC no salía a relucir cuando estaba más que ebrio, tomó el jabón, empezando a restregarlo con fuerza sobre su blanca piel, sus músculos empezaron a relajarse y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

—Mierda como duele – se dijo mientras cerraba el agua y salía a rasurarse –

Dejó de nuevo su rostro sin rastro de vello, se acomodó el cabello empezó a secar su cuerpo, escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, con un siga permitió que esa persona ingresara, se colocó la toalla en su cintura luego salió, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a ese joven de hermosos ojos cautivadores.

—Buenas tardes capitán Ackerman – se dio cuenta que toda su expresión demostraba tristeza – su madre me ha pedido que le trajera algo de comer y medicina para el dolor de cabeza, por favor si desea algo mas no dude en llamarme.

Lo vio girarse sin dudarlo lo sujeto de su mano, el castaño no lo miraba eso le preocupaba más, él no era tímido, aunque se sintiera incómodo colocaba una sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? – no midió la fuerza de su voz, se golpeó mentalmente –

—Nada – no apartaba su mirada del joven, lentamente su ceño empezó a fruncirse más – no debe preocuparse, me alegra que ya este sobrio.

—No cambies el tema – empezó a acercarse a ver si le contestaba – dime qué demonios te pasa.

El silencio se prolongó, lo veía mover sus labios como si quisiera hablar, pero nada salía de ellos, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

—Nuestro rey te está esperando en el jardín principal – al verlo recordó quien era el bastardo, quería matarlo por interrumpir su momento con Eren – date prisa y lleva los alimentos que te pidió.

—Ya voy para allá Zeke sama – la voz le sonaba más apagada con desesperación en sus ojos – la madre del capitán me pidió traer sus alimentos.

—Recuerda que el rey te quiere relativamente virgen – esas palabras salieron con desprecio – no debes venderte a cualquier héroe de otro país.

Eren solo se inclinó un poco, salió de su cuarto seguido del mayor, sentía un desprecio por ese bastardo, llevo un pequeño onigiri a su boca, se colocó la ropa más cómoda que tenía; se sentó en el balcón desde ahí veía al castaño con el famoso rey, la sonrisa era más forzada, cada vez que ese viejo lo tocaba, de inmediato alejaba la mano, por otro lado, la comida estaba siendo muy bien recibida por su estómago.

Salió del cuarto junto con la bandeja, al llegar a la sala principal, vio a todas las geishas correr con diferentes elementos, al salón principal, le dio curiosidad se acercó a la rubia, creía que se llamaba Historia.

—¿Qué está pasando? – la joven lo saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza –

—Mañana en la noche, se hará la presentación formal de Eren a los invitados que podrían a llegar a comprarlo – la suave sonrisa que tenía desapareció – estamos arreglando el salón y las mesas para todos.

—Creí que lo habían aplazado – respondió con duda ella solo negó –

—El rey Reiss estaba ansioso, así que pidió que los planes siguieran como lo había planeado – ese fino rostro mostraba toda la angustia del mundo – las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas y se ha confirmado la asistencia, asistirá ¿verdad?

Ella le entrego un delicado sobre, al abrirlo vio la invitación con una hermosa caligrafía al final el nombre de Eren, al separar su rostro ya no encontró a la joven así que salió, empezó a buscar a su madre, por desgracia lo que vio no fue de su agrado, Eren estaba siendo apresado contra la pared ese bastardo estaba muy pegado.

Su mano hacia que el joven no apartara su rostro, de esos ojos caían lágrimas sin descanso, no podía intervenir, pero ganas no le faltaban; a los pocos minutos lo vio pasar sin esperar un segundo salió de su escondite viéndolo, arrodillado, cubriendo su rostro mientras lloraba con desesperación, se acercó y acarició su adornada cabeza.

—No deberías estar aquí – le dijo entre hipidos – lo atenderé en un par de minutos, si espera en el hotel.

—Estaba buscando a mi madre – respondió sin importarle el pedido del menor – solo que termine encontrándote a ti, ahora puedes levantarte.

Le tendió la mano, a los pocos segundos sintió el contacto de esas manos esperar por tocar tan hermoso los instrumentos, lo pego a su cuerpo, le permitió seguir llorando. Era extraño, es la primera vez que no se sentía incómodo sosteniendo a otra persona, al contrario, lo encontraba satisfactoria y tranquilizante.

—Tu madre se llevará a Mikasa – al escucharlo salió de sus pensamientos, limpio esas traicioneras lagrimas que aún adornaban su rostro – cuídala mucho, ella es mi amada hermana menor.

—No trates de sonreír cuando te sientes como una mierda en tu interior – le reprocho, pues sabía que alejarse de ella debía ser lo más difícil que estaba experimentando – si no quieres sonreír no lo hagas.

—No es tan fácil capitán – lo acaricio en su mejilla, sintió una deliciosa corriente atravesar su cuerpo – te lo dije ¿no es así?, soy una muñeca.

—Sigue mintiéndote de esa manera y veras que jamás podrás ser libre – le molestaba que ese hermoso ser no se valorara –

—Levi – lo tomó de la mano, empezó a llevarlo a ese lugar donde la cascada llegaba a adornar su belleza – la verdad es que mi madre era japonesa y mi padre alemán, vivíamos en Japón de una forma tranquila con buenos ingresos, él era médico así que trabajaba arduamente, cuando tenía seis años hubo un accidente, ahí ellos tomaron la decisión de adoptar a Mikasa, pues sus padres fallecieron.

—Recuerdo que mi madre recibió una notificación de la muerte de su hermana – recordó las lágrimas que ella sacaba con tanto dolor – por cuestiones de mi viejo ella no puedo ir por su sobrina.

—Menos mal – entendió esa frase, ella había complementado su vida – después de eso pasaron unos dos años más y la desgracia apareció, ella tenía nombre y apellido, es Zeke Jeager mi hermanastro mayor.

—¿Hablas de ese imbécil de cara orgullosa, que dan ganas de estrellarla contra una pared? – escucho una leve risa y asintió –

—Nunca nos habíamos enterado de su existencia, de esa familia lejana que papá tenía – veía como sus manos se movían con desesperación – mis padres peleaban seguido, mamá enfermó, a los pocos meses la guerra llegó y quedamos envueltos, la pobreza llegó con ella, nosotros no fuimos la excepción, Zeke no podía regresar y para comer él … él empezó a vendernos a los ricos del país.

Vio ese cuerpo temblar, sabía que el recuerdo lo atemorizaba, no debía ser fácil de estar en una familia amorosa, después tener que abrir las piernas a pedido de un bastardo a cerdos asquerosos.

—Yo le decía a mi hermano que recibiría más clientes para que Mikasa no sufriera ese calvario – se limpió las lágrimas respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse – así lo hizo, era doloroso, pero por ella soportaría lo que fuera, él tenía acceso a nuestra casa, encontró un informe en el que afirmaba que yo también poseía la facultad de procrear.

—¿Eres un doncel? – él solo afirmo con su cabeza junto a una débil sonrisa –

—Al principio solo recibía mujeres, después de esa noticia, él permitía que hombres también me tomaran – lo miro con desesperación y miedo – y cuando las cosas empeoraron con la guerra él nos vendió a este lugar, le facilitaron su transporte lógicamente también el nuestro, se convirtió en la mano derecha del rey, pues le había entregado dos bellezas.

—Eren yo …

—Desde ese día se me prohibió tener clientes de ese tipo – lo vio levantarse, dándole una sonrisa débil – pero desde mañana en la noche probablemente le pertenezca a nuestro rey, por eso te digo que soy una muñeca rota, que desde hace muchos años su destino le ha pertenecido a otros con más poder.

—Vendrán más personas – él solo resoplo e hizo un puchero demasiado tierno –

—Nadie va en contra del rey – limpió su ropa se inclinó frente a el – gracias por escucharme, solo quiero que sepa que usted lleno de luz mi vida, adiós capitán.

El atardecer era tan hermoso como esa figura que se alejaba de su lado, sus ojos seguían ese elegante caminar, al fondo escuchaba a ese desagradable bastardo llamando al castaño, no supo que lo motivo a levantarse, correr hacia el joven a alzarlo como una princesa y llevarlo lo más lejos de ese lugar.

Llegó al sitio donde dormían todas las geishas, sentía los brazos de Eren sujetar con fuerza su cuello, lo bajó lentamente solo ese gran árbol era testigo del deseo de no quererlo soltar, llenaba su mente de ese aroma tan agradable que caracterizaba al joven.

—Me va a castigar, capitán no deseo que me golpe – con esas palabras solo hizo que lo abrazara con más fuerza –

—Si lo hace, te juro que lo mato – esas manos lo alejaron un poco, no quería eso – Eren, yo - ¿Qué quería decirle?, no tenía idea que era eso que estaba sintiendo – lo lamento, actué por instinto.

Toda la expresión cambio de inmediato, había visto anhelo ahora solo ese vacío, la cago, pero ni el entendía que estaba pasando con su ser, solo podía afirmar esa necesidad de sentirlo cerca, de poder intoxicarse con todo ese ser, verlo sonreír, pero jamás había podido darle nombre a sus emociones, solo conocía la desesperación y la tristeza, pensando en eso lo soltó.

—Iré a buscar a Zeke – no podía verlo, se sentía un completo imbécil –

No escucho pasos, así que lentamente abrió sus ojos, posó su mirada en ese lugar que creería estaría solo, pero él estaba ahí, viéndolo con devoción, levantó una ceja con todas las dudas recorriendo su mente, esas manos caramelo sujetaron un poco su camisa, haciendo un poco de fuerza hacia abajo, entendió inclinándose hacia él, ahí sintió esos labios posarse sobre los suyos, su sorpresa hizo que sus ojos no se apartaran de tan bella imagen, viendo nuevamente como esas lágrimas que quería evitar que salieran, volvían a hacer aparición.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estas Eren?! – esa voz interrumpió esa sensación tan agradable su acompañante se alejó –

—Lo lamento Zeke sama – salió del árbol – tuve un pequeño accidente de regreso y vive a curarme, ya iré con el rey.

—No se te ocurra ponerme en ridículo – solo escuchaba esas frías palabras de aquel ser, que debía proteger a su pequeño hermano – ni hoy, ni mañana, de tu compra equivalen también mis ingresos.

—No se preocupe – escucho como se alejaban – me esforzare por servir adecuadamente a mi rey como en aquel tiempo.

—Bien dicho pequeña zorra – se dejó caer sobre el pasto –

Su mente no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser así de cruel con un joven tan maravilloso, si alguien debía estar en esa situación debía ser la mierda de padre que tenía, sufrir cada uno de esos señalamientos y maltratos, no entendía porque la gente buena debía sufrir.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no lo compras? – la amable y suave voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos –

—No me gusta – le reprocho de inmediato – solo me preocupa.

—Sigue creyéndote eso hijo mío – ella volvió a abrazarlo – bueno entonces, si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no lo compras?, podríamos llevar a esos lindos hermanos sin separarlos, nuestra casa es muy amplia también tiene una pequeña cerca con hermosos adornos, donde te gustaba ir a dibujar.

—No creo que me lo den tan fácilmente – respondió, pensando en lo feliz que se vería si esta con su hermana, en una pequeña casa, haciendo cualquier cosa que les venga en gana –

—Pues vamos, hablemos con Riko – levanto de inmediato posando sus ojos en esos que ya se veían tan cansados – Hanji me ayudará a comprarla, lógicamente la danna de Mikasa será ella, pero podremos sacarla de acá y con Eren puede ser igual. Tienes mucho dinero, además no creo que necesites la mitad de los autos que posees, ¿no crees?

El afirmó, se puso de pie, tomó a su madre de gancho, empezaron a caminar en dirección al hotel, su madre le dijo que Erwin también estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo por tener a Armin, el idiota de Jean quería a Marco e Yrmi quería a la joven Historia, él solo prestaba atención y entendió que cada hombre que estaba ahí como geisha era porque era un doncel.

Ahora estaba más que decidido de hacer que Eren se fuera a Francia con todos ellos.

* * *

Espero les este gustando, si es así háganmelo saber.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina.

Gracias a mi beta por su ayuda en cada capitulo, te mereces el cielo del yaoi XDD.

* * *

Desde que Levi había llegado, su mundo había cambiado, sus malas palabras, su actitud de completo desinterés, su fuerza sobre humana y las extensas muestras de cariño con su madre, además que lo había dejado impresionado lo fácil que puede quedar borracho con esa bebida que su padre había traído fuera de las murallas, solo su madre lo había hecho salir de esa depresión en la que se consumió; pero lo que más le gustaba era esa capacidad de hacer actos sin sentir vergüenza.

—¿Pensando en él? – su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, aun podía sentir sus brazos sujetándolo el día que lo llevo a ver el mar – Zeke te está buscando con desesperación.

—Que siga haciéndolo, me tiene cansado – dijo con toda la honestidad del mundo – solo quiere que este al lado de ese rey déspota, arrogante y egocéntrico.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? – se abrazó a su amigo, debía contarle –

—Te cuento, pero júrame que no le dirás a Mikasa, será entre los dos – lo vio asentir, tomo aire y fijo su mirada en los azules – encontré una tienda que vende venenos, me tendrán uno especial para mí y me lo entregaran mañana, si ese infeliz me compra, después de hacer los preparativos para el acto final, me lo tomare.

—Eren eso es demasiado extremo – veía como de esos tímidos ojos salían lagrimas – no puedo perderte, eres mi mejor amigo, llegamos juntos y no quiero vivir sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada por ti, déjame…

—Armin – lo abrazo y sintió como la acción era devuelta – quiero que seas feliz, por ti y por mí, quiero que este esfuerzo que ese hombre está haciendo por ti, lo puedas devolver con ese mismo afecto, yo los cuidare desde otro lugar, porque sé que Mikasa también será feliz con su tía, ella le dará una familia junto con Hanji.

—Te quiero Eren – esas pocas palabras salieron con dificultad – gracias por siempre creer en mis conocimientos, por reír a mi lado, pero orare para que un milagro te haga cambiar de idea.

—A ti gracias – se alejó y limpio esos ojos – por permitirme soñar con el exterior, eres también mi hermano.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto, sabía que, si dejaba esperando por más tiempo a su adorado hermano, lo golpearía con más fuerza y honestamente no quería volver a sentir esa fuerte mano sobre su piel.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies, el lugar y sus incómodos zapatos le permitían, sabía que había hecho una promesa, pero la vida de su amigo estaba corriendo peligro, sabia lo temerario que era, no por nada en la parte baja de su espalda estaba adornada con demasiados azotes que Riko mama le había hecho, por tantos castigos a sus intentos de escape.

Algo que tenía claro era que no debía hablar ni con su guardiana y mucho menos con Mikasa, buscaría a esa persona que le estaba brindando una nueva oportunidad, sabía que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, una visita a un teatro de kabuki.

Las personas lo saludaban con respeto mientras pasaba por sus tiendas, pero su pensamiento estaba en ayudar a su mejor amigo, al llegar, golpeo con delicadeza solo para que la persona que estaba en la puerta escuchara.

—¿Armin, que haces aquí? – el joven lo saludo con preocupación, no era frecuente ir a esos lugares –

—Sé que la legión de Francia está aquí, ¿podrías decirle a Erwin Smith que lo busco? – el solo afirmo y se fue –

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, sentía que moriría si no salía rápido, sus manos se movían con insistencia, él no podía permitir que esa decisión tan drástica le tocara a Eren, sabía de antemano que la vida que el llevo no había sido nada fácil, que sacrifico su vida por proteger la de Mikasa y soporto toda clase de atropellos emocionales y físicos, con tal de seguir con vida, ahora no podía llegar a su fin, no de ese modo, el merecía ser feliz y mucho.

—Precioso girasol ¿Qué ocurre? – le encantaba como se refería hacia él, le hacía sentir paz y lo mucho que lo quería – te ves nervioso, ¿te hicieron algo?

—No es eso – respondió, sujetándolo de la blusa que llevaba – es Eren, tenemos que ayudarlo, no me importa perder su amistad por no respetar la promesa, pero no puedo permitir que el muera.

—Oye mocoso llorón – sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esa fría voz – que ocurre con Eren.

No sabía qué hacer, en sus planes no estaba contemplado decirle nada al capitán Levi.

—Oye Rivaille deberías regresar, tu madre quiere pasar este tiempo a tu lado – le dijo mientras golpeaba su espalda – si algo malo está pasando te informare.

La mirada que les dio no fue agradable, sabía que él se preocupaba por su amigo, pero si se enteraba podía llegar a armar un escándalo o golpearlo por su insensatez.

—Erwin – él lo miro con tranquilidad y acaricio su rostro, dándole permiso de hablar – no podemos dejar que el rey consiga a Eren.

—Pero según Riko, él es que más dinero está dispuesto a ofrecer – afirmo aun acariciándolo – explícame bien que pasa.

Le conto todo lo que hablo con Eren, en su mente podía verlo en su cama, con un lindo peinado y su piel aun con ese hermoso tono caramelo, pero ya no estaba caliente, lentamente se estaba colocando fría.

—Necesito que me ayudes – lloraba con desesperación – él es muy importante para mí, no quiero que Mikasa se entere porque sé que enloquecerá.

—Tranquilízate, veré que puedo hacer – le dejo un beso en su cabeza y lo abrazo – ahora regresa.

El solo asintió, recibiendo otro beso en su mejilla y después de eso empezó a alejarse.

* * *

Estaba cansado de esa mierda, la verdad el odia estar en sitios tan oscuros, le desesperaban, así que diciendo que saldría a tomar aire, después de ver entrar al cejotas, salió.

En su mente estaban las palabras de su madre, de tratar de ser más abierto con lo que sentía, pero si era honesto, el jamás había sentido nada por nadie y no se imaginaba en una relación, era una persona fría y bastante duro que los demás, pero ese mocoso de mierda con solo una sonrisa o si hermosa mirada, estaba dispuesto a bajarle la luna como fuera.

—Mierda – se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban en la calle, trataba de aclarar su pensamiento – ¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer?

Masajeaba con insistencia el puente de su nariz, no sabía que dedición darle a eso que Eren le hacia sentía; al levantar la vista vio a ese mocoso de mierda que lo tenía tan desesperado, pero su expresión denotaba angustia y afán, así que sin esperar un segundo más, empezó a seguirlo.

En ese instante agradecía su entrenamiento militar, podía seguirlo sin ser notado, llegaron a un callejón bastante oscuro y ahí vio a un tipo bastante extraño.

—¿Lo tienes? – la hermosa voz del castaño hizo presencia –

—Mira niño, estás hablando con un profesional – la voz contraria era carrasposa y desagradable – ahora presta atención, guárdalo bien, no dejes que nadie más lo consuma pues su efecto es en menos de 5 minutos.

—De acuerdo – lo vio tomar un pequeño tarro y eso no le dio una buena corazonada - ¿dolerá?

—No – la respuesta fue contundente – solo empezaras aquedarte dormido y jamás despertaras, así que solo acuéstate con buenos pensamientos, dame mi dinero.

Lo vio sacar una bolsita y se la entrego, el tipo empezó a contar y al ver que estaba completo, salió del lugar, esas manos temblaban alrededor de la pequeña botella, lo observaba con dolor, empezó a salir de su escondite y lo sujeto con fuerza, evitando que lo escondiera.

—¿Que pretender hacer mocoso de mierda? – esos ojos se posaron en su ser, lleno de sorpresa – no seas idiota y responde con la verdad, odio las putas mentiras.

—Capitán – la voz le salía suave, tenía miedo – no es nada importante.

—Escúchame muy bien mocoso – lo sujeto con fuerza de los cachetes – he pasado por demasiadas cosas en mi vida, para que un idiota como tu quiera verme la cara de imbécil, todo aquel que lo intento salió en una bolsa negra y directo al cementerio, ahora bien, ¿de verdad piensas mentirme?

—No – soltó sus mejillas y le permitió hablar – no pienso ser vendido, y tomado por ese rey y menos por mi hermano.

—Solo una persona te tendrá, fue lo que dijo Riko – lo vio negar con desesperación – explícate.

—Mi hermano fue el que me presento ante el rey, es su mano derecha y ese anciano le permite hacer lo que desea – no apartaba su mirada de sus manos – lo más probable es que esa noche ambos quieran tenerme.

—Es tu hermano – la ira estaba empezando a hacer estragos en su mente – no debería pensar en tomarte.

—No sería la primera vez que lo haga – lo vio tomar aire y calmar su corazón – ahora, es seguro que él me comprara, según Riko mama es el mejor postor y antes que puedas dañarme de nuevo moriré.

Le mostro la botella y ahí entendió, ese mocoso había comprado un veneno, le aplaudía sus agallas, pero lo si pudiera lo golpearía por no buscar una solución más adecuada.

—No hay otra solución – se sorprendió ante sus palabras – no nací libre, pero pienso morir con mi orgullo intacto, si me disculpa debo regresar, antes que ellos se den cuenta que no estoy.

Lo vio alejarse y sentía más rabia de la que llevaba sintiendo por años, como es posible que adultos desgraciados, lleven a niños hasta el límite solo por su maldita avaricia y orgullo; no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, pues su celular empezó a sonar, mensajes de -¨ ¿Dónde estás?, estamos de regreso¨- y regreso a la triste realidad, de ver a ese lindo joven perder su vida.

Empezó a correr, debía tomar cartas sobre el asunto, pero su entusiasmo se fue, y empezó a convertirse en odio total, cuando el rey, su viejo y ese estúpido hermano, lo tenían rodeado, sujetando su delicada cintura y Eren solo sonreía.

—¿Dónde estabas cariño? – la tierna voz de su madre, lo tranquilizo – estaba preocupada.

—Madre, ¿sabes cuánto va a apostar ese viejo? – su madre de inmediato entendió y vio su hermosa pose de estar pensando –

—Según lo que escuche – empezó a decir, con total calma – seria nuestra casa principal en Francia y uno de nuestros autos, está seguro que nadie más, ofertara por Eren.

La tomó de la mano y fue al despacho de Riko, aun no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no permitiría que ese hermoso joven, con sueños tan lindos como conocer el mar, se perdiera en una decisión sin retorno. Golpeo dos veces y sin esperar respuesta entro.

—Quiero ofertar por Eren – dijo de inmediato, sacando los ojos de la mujer de sus papales, para posarlos en el – estoy dispuesto a vender mi casa y carro, más los ahorros de mi trabajo en el ejército.

—Capitán Ackerman, por favor tranquilícese – la voz de esa mujer sonaba tan tranquilo, que lo estaba exasperando – estas decisiones no deben tomarse a la ligera.

—¿Me ve con cara de tomarlo a la ligera? – ella negó y continuo – ¿cree que eso sirva?

—Necesitare ver los papeles para confirmar el valor de lo mencionado – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse – igual esta noche todas las personas que se les entrego el regalo deben estar presentes, Eren dará una hermosa presentación en agradecimiento.

—Deme una hora y tendrá todos los documentos necesarios – afirmo y salió del lugar –

Llamo a su contadora en Francia, ella le aseguro enviar de inmediato los documentos solicitados, veía como los interesados en el castaño, empezaban a llegar, si por el fuera destruiría todo ese lugar, con tal de ver a ese mocoso sonreír genuinamente.

—Hijo – los brazos de su madre lo rodearon - ¿Qué pasa?

—Sigo sin entender esto que estoy sintiendo – dijo honestamente, ella era la única que podía sacar ese lado – pero cuando lo vi rodeado de esos bastardos, quería cortarles más manos y sacarles los ojos.

—Se llaman celos amor – ella soltó una suave risa – no te preocupes si aún no logras entender lo que sientes, pero espero que todo lo que estás haciendo lo hagas de corazón.

—Lo hago – el sonido de un mensaje los sacó de la conversación – los documentos han llegado, nos vemos en un rato.

Corrió de regreso al despacho principal, le paso todo lo que había recibido y Riko miraba sorprendida los valores que estaban ahí plasmados.

—¿Está seguro de toda esta cantidad? – el solo afirmo con su cabeza – entonces, capitán Ackerman creo que tenemos un trato.

—Que nadie se entere – pidió tranquilamente – solo quiero que él lo sepa.

—Creo que tengo la forma adecuada para darle la noticia – el agradeció – sabe que esto se dará a conocer hasta dentro de una semana ¿verdad?

—No tengo afán – salió del lugar y se dirigió al salón –

* * *

Bueno lamento la demora, se que es el 25 que debo actualizar pero las fechas se me pasan jajaja, espero que les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.

Gracias por su apoyo incondicional en cada historia y cada capítulo.

Sin más Ame, las ama.


	7. Chapter 7 Celos y Deseo

Bueno ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina.

Quiero que sepan que leo sus mensajes y ellos son los que me motivan a seguir con las historias, les envío un beso y un abrazo gigante.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Si era honesto, estaba cansado de toda esa situación, su padre no dejaba de atormentarlo y el bastardo simplemente le dio por quedarse en la misma posada, así que tenía que verlo todos los días y si no fuera por el lugar en el que estaban, ya lo hubiera matado.

Lo peor es que su inútil abogado no había realizado la transacción del dinero y empezaba a preocuparse, pues Riko le había dicho que aplazaría lo más que pudiera la presentación, y esas tres semanas esperando el dinero se habían vuelto más estresantes.

Si antes le costaba dormir, ahora era imposible, si máximo dormía una hora lo agradecía, porque estas dos cosas, mas sus recuerdos lo estaban enloqueciendo; así que salía a caminar para poder tranquilizar su mente, cosa que no era tan fácil.

—Habla Ackerman – agradecía esa llamada, porque iba a matar al imbécil de su viejo – dime que tienes buenas noticias.

—De eso quería hablar señor Ackerman – la tranquila voz de su abogado lo desesperaba – la venta de lo que hablamos ya se realizó, pero se exige su firma o la de su madre, ya que ella tiene un poder con sus inmuebles.

—Estoy en unas putas vacaciones pagadas – dijo con fastidio y empezó a alejarse lo más que podía de ese lugar, no quería verlo un segundo más – ¿crees que solo digo, jefe me voy y me darán ese permiso?, déjame ver qué puedo hacer y te llamo.

—Señor y ¿su madre? – tomo aire y empezó a buscarla en la tienda – ella podría hacerlo.

—No cuelgues – entro al lugar y la vio rodeada de su prima, Eren y Armin – madre.

Ella se acercó y lo volvió a abrazar, había cogido esa costumbre desde la primera vez que fue asignado a la batalla, siempre que lo veía, no importaba las veces en un solo día, siempre lo abrazaba y besaba.

—Dime cariño – el también la abrazo, agradecía verla feliz –

—Se necesita tu firma o la mía – ella llevo su mano al mentón, pensando en una solución – Erwin no me dejará ir tan fácilmente.

—Hay una manera – ella tomo su celular y lo llevo a su oído – soy Kushel Ackerman, escúchame muy atento, en la notaria principal del ejercito deje una firma autorizada por si algo llegaba a pasarme, pídela y úsala para terminar los contratos de venta.

—Claro que si mi señora, de inmediato – ella colgó y le devolvió el celular –

—No debes preocuparte bebé – ella acaricio su rostro y la vio preocupada – quiero que duermas un poco más.

—Es imposible con ese bastardo en el mismo sitio – ella hizo una sonrisa forzada – el licor ayuda un poco.

—Quiero que lo dejes, junto con los cigarrillos – el cerro sus ojos y trato de asentir, pero era imposible – quiero que vayas a nadar.

—Estás loca – ella golpeo su mejilla suavemente, pero era un regaño – ¿sabes lo asqueroso que es el mar y esa sensación que deja al salir? Y las piscinas son sucias y los niños son unos …

—No sigas – esas finas manos se posaron en sus labios – es una orden de tu madre y no me salgas que eres lo suficientemente grande para no obedecerme.

—Mierda madre no – la vio mover su cabeza y ahí ella aplaudió y sonrió – lo que estés pensando olvídalo.

—Mis pequeños – los jóvenes ya se habían acostumbrado a esas palabras y solo la voltearon a ver – vamos a pedir permiso a Riko san e iremos al mar.

Todos sonrieron y dejaron lo que tenían en sus manos y salieron del lugar, por su parte era jalado por su madre, ella y sus locas ideas que por desgracia fueron aprobadas por la mujer. Por su parte no iría en esos carruajes, él se iría en un hermoso caballo y así podría relajarse un poco más, evitaría a toda su tropa, a la loca de Hanji y el meloso de Erwin.

Fue a las caballerizas y volvió a coger al negro, lo acaricio y empezó a ensillarlo, coloco unas cuantas botellas de sake, y empezó a salir, los demás estaban subiéndose a los carros y ahí lo vio, tan hermoso como siempre, vistiendo un kimono de dos piezas, la superior era blanca con flores rojas con mangas anchas, de la cintura un pantalón negro que cubría hasta sus pies, con getas de un tamaño normal, su cabello no estaba tan adornado, pero igual tenía un peinado muy delicado.

Al llegar todos se quedaron viéndolo y el solo levanto una de sus cejas y los demás solo negaron, sintió las frías manos de su madre sujetarlo y el solo la volteo a ver.

—¿Te iras solo? - el solo afirmo y ella llevo un brazo hasta sus caderas, sabía que lo iba a reprochar – debes compartir más con las personas.

—No – su viejo estaba ahí, viéndolos con una sonrisa desagradable – llegare primero y poder estar solo.

—Para pensar en cosas innecesarias – soltó un suspiro y se subió al caballo – hijo, entonces lleva a Eren.

Miro al joven que estaba sonrojado y este desvió la mirada, masajeo sus ojos, posteriormente extendió la mano, vio la sonrisa de su madre, ahí supo que todo ese estúpido plan solo era para que pasaran tiempo juntos; a los pocos minutos sintió la tibia mano sujetar la suya, corrió su pie del estribo, espero a que él se apoyara y después jalo para colocarlo al frente suyo, con un movimiento de cabeza pidió perdón a Riko, que solo le sonrió.

Golpeo suavemente el costado del caballo y este empezó a caminar, cuando ya se alejó del lugar, lo golpeo dos veces con más fuerza y este empezó a correr, sentir el viento en su rostro lo reconfortaba, pero lo más agradable era sentir los brazos de Eren alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Levi san – el bajo la mirada y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza – mis getas se van a caer.

Al escuchar eso, paro el caballo, se bajó y las retiro, guardándolas con cuidado en la bolsa al costado del caballo, volvió a montarlo, continuando con su recorrido; al llegar se bajó de primeras y ayudo al castaño a colocarse sus zapatos, todo el olía a rosas, era agradable y atrayente, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, entrego el caballo a un hombre para que lo cuidara, tomo la bolsa donde llevaba su bebida y subieron al ascensor.

—No pensé que volvería a este lugar – esa voz hizo que de inmediato se girara a verlo – aunque la primera vez que vine fue más especial, claro está.

—Solo eres un mocoso con deseos suicidas – sabía que no debía tocar ese tema y si él estuviera en los zapatos de Eren, haría lo mismo – pero entiendo tu sentir.

Esos bellos ojos se posaron en él y una suave sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, quería negar eso que lentamente estaba despertando el joven en su ser, pero su mente le gritaba que lo besara, que lo abrazara, que lo hiciera suyo lo más rápido posible, pero como un buen soldado con problemas de aceptación, saco una de las botellas y empezó a beber.

Al llegar al lugar, acomodo su abrigo en el suelo para que el joven se sentara, se quitó la ropa y se lanzó al mar, era asquerosa la sensación, pero su madre tenía razón, debía hacer ejercicio, a ver si su cuerpo sacaba todo ese licor de su ser, si lograba cansarlo de otra manera y poder descansar, en esos momentos agradecía no emborracharse con facilidad, porque seguro se ahogaba en ese instante.

Al salir, lo vio ahí, caminando por la orilla, pero no dejaba que el agua lo tocara, se acercó y envió su cabello hacia atrás para que no le molestara.

—Quítate los zapatos y te acompañare – le dijo sintiendo esas gemas sobre su ser – lo mejor de venir al mar es poder sentir el agua en tus pies.

Se agacho, volvió a quitar los zapatos, dejándolos en el mismo lugar que sus objetos, acomodo la parte inferior del pantalón para que no se le mojara y lentamente lo acerco para que el agua tocara sus pies, cuando eso paso el castaño dio tres pasos hacia atrás, pero de inmediato regreso y empezó a sonreír y se adentraba más.

—¿Dónde la tienes? – le pregunto, sentándose al lado del joven, él lo miro con duda – la botella a la que accediste.

—En mi bolsillo – regreso la vista al mar y empezó a beber de otra botella – no puedo dejar que Mikasa la vea.

—Dámela – pidió, y luego lo vio acurrucarse a su lado - ¿qué?

—Se la daré con una condición – llevo sus ojos al rostro del joven – si usted deja de beber, de fumar y me permite en las noches acompañarlo hasta que se quede dormido, si acepta le entregare la botella.

—Acepto las dos primeras – extendió la que tenía en la mano, que fue recibida con un elegante movimiento – la tercera está descartada, ahora dámela.

—¿Por qué no? – esa mirada era como el de una serpiente que te atraía sin miedo alguno – Mikasa dice que mi voz duerme hasta a una fiera.

—Porque soy una fiera que asesino a muchas personas – esa mirada no sintió miedo y seguía pendiente de lo que diría – porque no sé qué podría hacerte si estas a mi lado por mucho tiempo.

—No veo el problema – esas manos jugaban con el agua y la arena – antes ya había pasado y si…

—Ese es el puto problema – vio la sorpresa en ese rostro por haberle levantado la voz – no quiero que pienses en mí, como esos bastardos, mierda.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el mar, pero las manos de Eren lo detuvieron, y cuando se percató lo vio lleno de ilusión, sus ojos brillaban más de lo que comúnmente lo hacían, esos finos pies empezaron a acercarse, se estiro un poco y lo beso suavemente.

—Eres diferente a todos los que he conocido – le dijo mientras colocaba su rostro sobre su hombro – cada noche pido soñar contigo, me levanto temprano para poder verte entrenar por mi ventana, me preocupa que no duermas y bebas tanto.

Sintió como el dejaba un objeto en su mano, y supo que era, agradeció esa acción y esas palabras, si antes su corazón latía con fuerza, ahora parecía un caballo de carreras completamente desbocado y sin su freno. Quería abrazarlo, apretarlo tan fuerte que en algún momento se fusionaran, pero ahí los vio llegar y solo pudo alejarse.

—Pero que lindo joven – la voz de su viejo lo fastidio, debía darle esa puta botella a el – además trajiste buenos tragos, ¿quieres sentarte y beber con tu padre?

—Primero me saco la lengua, antes que sentarme contigo – se alejó, le mostro su dedo medio y se zambullo en el mar –

* * *

Verlo desaparecer en el mar, solo acrecentó su ansiedad, porque si ese hombre estaba ahí, seguramente el rey y su hermano también, así que lentamente se giró y como si estuviera viendo al demonio, intento alejarse de ellos, busco refugio en la señora Kushel.

Su hermana lo abrazo y aunque ya sentía algo de paz, sus labios aun picaban, quería más de esos finos labios, moría por ser abrazado por el azabache y en verdad no le importaría morir después de una noche con ese hombre.

—Vinieron todos tus compradores – le dijo Mikasa y él se paró de forma adecuada – debes sonreír, pero hoy lo estás haciendo de forma natural, ¿Qué paso?

—¿Si te digo no me regañas? – ella negó y le sonrió un poco – dirás que fue atrevido de mi parte, pero… pero… bese a Levi.

Ella abrió sus ojos en completa sorpresa, acunó su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas y esa acción no supo identificarla, ella no solía ser tan consentidora.

—Eren – el cerro sus ojos, esperando el regaño – quisiera poder decirte que te ilusiones, que sigas esperando esa felicidad a su lado, porque sé cuánto te gusta, pero debo ser realista y pudo apostar que la persona que te comprara será el rey.

Quería llorar ante esas palabras, porque sabía que era verdad, él no tenía permitido soñar y mucho menos ilusionarse con la única persona que ha llegado a amar; a paso lento y forzando a su mente a tranquilizarse se dirigió a los invitados y empezó a servir el sake que Riko mamá había llevado, trataba de sonríeles, pero su corazón estaba tan oprimido que le estaba costando trabajo fingir.

—Verte así, me encanta – dijo el rey, llevando su mano a su cintura – lástima que tu presentación se esté demorando tanto, porque honestamente ya quiero tenerte.

—Gracias por seguir apoyándonos – quería alejarse, pero sabía que se vería grosero de su parte – tenga paciencia, Riko mamá está esperando a que parte de nuestros invitados se marchen.

—Espero que sea pronto – el solo pudo afirmar y dirigirse lo más rápido posible, a otro de los invitados –

Levi seguía al lado de su madre, la cual sonreía al estar abrazo a él y ser llevada al mar, el parecía muy serio y grosero, pero era extremadamente amoroso con la mujer, lo veía dejar besos en las mejillas blancas y ella solo acariciaba su cabeza.

—Levi solo muestra esa faceta con Kushel – escucho a Hanji y de inmediato se giró, vio la copa vacía y le sirvió un poco más – la ha cuidado con mucho esmero, digamos que solo han sido ellos dos desde hace muchos años.

—Pero ahí está su padre – Hanji hizo una mueca extraña –

—Digamos que no es la clase de padre que alguien quisiera tener – la vio con sorpresa y ella solo volvió a posar su mirada en los azabaches – es de esos hombres que abusan emocional y físicamente de las personas que considera de su propiedad, a Levi lo inscribió en la milicia muy joven, a Kushel la maltrataba constantemente – escuchaba atentamente y se sorprendía con cada palabra – cuando alcanzo el título de capitán, pudo enfrentarse a él, como un entrenamiento, pero casi lo mata, por eso lo colocaron en la primera línea en la guerra.

—¿Su padre lo pidió? – ella afirmo y su rostro parecía demasiado preocupado –

—Con esa paliza, le exigió divorciarse de su madre – volvió a llenar el pequeño vaso y de un solo sorbo lo bebió – le dijo que si no lo hacía mostraría también los documentos de los muchos engaños que le había hecho, no tuvo más opción.

—Por eso lo odia, ¿verdad? – la mujer afirmo y cerro sus ojos, como tratando de recordar - ¿pasa algo?

—Levi veía como su madre era maltratada – no podía creer que esa amable mujer fuera abusada – lo amarraba a una silla para que viera los castigos, así que todas esas cosas hicieron que él se volviera duro de corazón.

—No creo que sea verdad – sintió los ojos de la mayor posarse en el – solo es tosco en su forma de expresarse, pero tiene un buen corazón, si no fuera así, no le darían miedo sus recuerdos, porque sabe que pudo hacer más.

—Eres un buen joven – ella dejo un beso en su cabeza y se alejó –

Siguió con su trabajo y cada vez se le hacía más difícil, porque todos querían tocarlo, todos querían acercarse más de la cuenta, Riko mamá les pedía no hacerlo, pero en cuanto ella se distraía volvían a lo mismo.

A las dos horas, muchos de esos desagradables hombres se fueron, pudo almorzar con tranquilidad, junto a sus hermanos y hermanas; Levi y su madre se la pasaron hablando por teléfono, posteriormente ella lo beso, lo vio sonreír y volvió a caer enamorado.

* * *

Agradecía que podía estar alejado de todos esos cerdos, porque quería matarlos a todos, ellos llevaban esas asquerosas manos al cuerpo de Eren, acercaban demasiado sus bocas a sus hermosos oídos y se veía la incomodidad del joven.

Agradecía a su madre por sacarlo de sus sentimientos desesperados de querer ir y monopolizarlo, ella no sabía nadar, pero le gustaba el mar, así que se le colgó como un koala y el solo la paseaba hasta que el agua le llegaba al cuello, sentirla tan alegre, tan tranquila era su mayor felicidad, se había esforzado por alejarla de ese bastardo, y todos sus sacrificios valieron la pena.

—Dime ¿qué está pasando por tu complicada cabecita? – la volvió a abrazar y sentía esas manos acariciar su cabeza – sabes que siempre te escuchare.

—Eren me besó – la escucho soltar un sonido de emoción y poso sus ojos en el – y ahora solo quiero matar a todos esos cerdos.

—Mi bebé esta celoso – esas palabras no le gustaban, porque era admitir más emociones en su ser – pero eso es bueno, ahora pareces un ser humano normal, no una máquina del ejército.

Ella empezó a dejar besos en su frente y mejillas, sentía como todo su ser se tranquilizaba, como todos esos miedos se esfumaban, su madre siempre lograba eso y siempre se lo agradecería a la vida. Escucho su celular y ambos corrieron hasta el, sintió un poco de satisfacción al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Dime que tienes buenas noticias – lo dijo sin tapujos, necesitaba algo que calmara su ansiedad – sino es así cuelga.

—La transacción ha sido realizada a la cuenta estipulada – su madre lo abrazo de nuevo al escuchar eso y el solo dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad – por favor pida a la dueña que le confirme.

La buscó y fueron hasta ella, le comento y sin demorarlos, sacó su celular y a los pocos minutos le dijo las palabras que llevaba días quería oír.

—Felicidades, serás el danna de Eren – se inclinó en agradecimiento –

—La transacción fue un éxito – le dijo a su abogado – gracias por su ayuda.

—Un placer capitán, hasta luego – colgó y vio a su madre junto a los jóvenes –

—¿Quiere que iniciemos con el plan? – el afirmo y la mujer sonrió – gracias por cuidar de él.

—¿Puedo estar con él? – la mujer entendió la pregunta, y agradecía que no le pidiera explicación – está sintiendo demasiado miedo, usted debe saberlo.

—Lo sé – ella respondió de inmediato – el solo pensar que esta también con su hermano, lo está enloqueciendo y solo le diré esto, él ya le pertenece.

—Gracias – la vio alejarse y empezar a pedir el transporte de regreso –

Por su cuenta, fue al lugar indicado para darse un baño, cambiarse y salir, todos lo seguían esperando y al verlo, empezaron a dirigirse a los ascensores, Eren estaba a su lado con su abrigo y trataba de interactuar con los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Díganos capitán – Jean hablo y de inmediato alejo los ojos del castaño – ¿estará presente en la presentación de Eren?

—Claro – dijo y todos empezaron a aplaudir - ¿Cuándo es?

—Dentro de dos días – dijo Eren perdiendo su sonrisa – gracias por estar ahí, a los demás también.

Esperó a que todos se subieran en sus respectivos carros o carruajes y posteriormente el ayudo Eren a subir, quedando con esos labios muy cerca de su rostro, se alejó, para subir y empezar el regreso, el silencio era agradable, porque simplemente le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

—Oye mocoso – el levanto su rostro y casi se pierde de nuevo en esas joyas – ¿es verdad que hay una cabaña cerca de la cascada?

—Así es – como le gustaba esa voz, esa mirada - ¿porque?

—No quiero seguir durmiendo cerca del viejo – lo vio sonreír y negar contra su pecho – escuche de alguien de ese lugar, así que al saber que es verdad, le pediré a Riko san me deje quedar ahí.

—Llegaré a arreglarlo – lo sintió acomodarse de nuevo – tu madre me compro una linda yukata.

—¿Me dejarías verte con ella? – pidió y lo vio asentir – descansa aún falta un poco.

Y así fue, el silencio volvió a reinar; después de unos veinte minutos llegaron a su destino, ayudo a Eren a bajar y este se dirigió a su cuarto, por su parte fue con la mujer y pidió ese favor, así podría sentir un poco más de distancia con su viejo, a lo cual ella dijo que no había problema.

Fue a su cuarto, tomo sus maletas y guardo la ropa que tenía en los armarios, salió del lugar y se encamino a paso lento, el sonido de la cascada era muy agradable y pedía que eso le ayudara a dormir más, aunque en ese momento se sentía bastante cansado, nadar, cabalgar y alzar a su madre habían ayudado con ese plan.

Al estar mar cerca vio las luces encendidas y supo que Eren estaba haciendo lo que le dijo, entro y sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, tenía una yukata moderna, con colores pastel entre azul y rosa, se veía una linda mariposa formarse, el contraste con su piel y cabello lo hacían ver como un hada.

—Bienvenido – al decir eso, se giró y podía ver su pecho descubierto casi hasta su ombligo – ya está la cama y los armarios listos, aunque la nevera no funciona.

—Te ves hermoso – sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sonrió – gracias por tu ayuda.

Se acercó y levanto ese lindo rostro, acaricio desde el cuello, hasta la mejilla, sintiendo como el intensificaba el contacto, llevo su otra mano a la cintura y sin contenerse más lo beso, la garganta del joven soltó un sonido de satisfacción y sintió las manos sujetar su espalda.

Cada movimiento era eléctrico, placentero, sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua en la boca contraria, la cual fue recibida, siguiéndole el ritmo; el castaño se alejó al estar perdiendo el aire y si antes creía que era hermoso, ahora podía afirmar que estaba viendo a un ángel, mientras observaba ese rostro con una sonrisa genuina, quería hacerlo suyo, pero su moral y sentimientos estaban en un conflicto en ese momento y honestamente no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Lamento la demora, mi beta tiene problemas personales, por lo que la corrección ha tardado, ella ya tiene los nuevos capítulos de todos los fics tanto RiRen, TodoDeku y GiyuTan, así que pido amablemente por su paciencia.

También quiero su opinión, quieren que en el siguiente cap ellos ya estén juntos o no?, espero sus comentarios.

Sin más Ame, las ama.


	8. Chapter 8 Un probable adiós

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo invento historias donde los hago amarse XDD

Este fic participa en el 5to. Aniversario de Dictadura Riren

A mi beta gracias por su dedicación en cada cap e historia.

* * *

Tenerlo tan cerca era una sensación de puro deseo, su mente le gritaba que lo tocará, pero no sabía que debía hacerlo, en su vida llegó a pensar que estaría en esa situación, siempre pensó que sería un amargado viviendo solo con un lindo gato, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus divagaciones.

—¿Eren? – la voz de Mikasa hizo presencia – Riko mamá te está buscando.

—¿Es urgente? – la linda voz de Eren hizo que su piel se erizara, sobre todo notó que no había separado sus ojos de él – Aún no termino de ayudar al capitán.

—Es la lista que debes tener en cuenta para tu presentación – lo vio asentir soltar un suspiro – dice que la recojas y puedes regresar.

—Ya voy – escuchó los pasos de la joven alejarse – Levi san, quiero que sepa que no me estoy forzando a estar con usted, para mí sería un honor, pero sé que usted piensa diferente – él se giró antes de abrir la puerta le sonrió tiernamente – no pienso regresar, pero si usted toma una decisión deje esto en la ventana de mi habitación.

Lo vio quitarse el único adorno que tenía en su castaño cabello, una linda horquilla de libélula, la dejó sobre la mesita cerca de la puerta luego salió, en ese momento se dio cuenta que era un completo idiota, sus miedos lo estaban deteniendo, solo pensaba que era una forma de despedirse de él, Eren no era consciente de su compra, podía asegurar que él pensaba que le pertenecería a ese cerdo.

Se acercó, tomó ese hermoso adorno llevándolo a sus labios lo beso suavemente, ese mocoso de mierda producía en él tantas cosas que lo asustaba, toda su vida se había dedicado a ser valiente, fuerte, ser el más capaz en su tropa, ser la base de su hogar, lo poco que sabía de amor era frente a su relación con su madre.

Salió del lugar, camino lo más rápido que pudo, dejó el accesorio como el castaño le dijo, al llegar sintió que su corazón iba a salirse, sentía sus manos algo sudorosas, pero igual de frías, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lo dejó en un lugar visible luego regresó.

Al llegar acomodó la poca ropa en el armario, fue directo a la ducha, aún sentía esa desagradable sensación que le dejaba el agua de mar en su piel, así que calentó lo más que pudo el agua e ingresó, estar ahí lo relajaba demasiado.

—No sé qué tan buenas decisiones he tomado en mi vida – se dijo recordando que solo se había dedicado a ser cruel, a ver gente morir a su alrededor – ni siquiera le digo a mi madre que la amo, joder.

Salió con la toalla en su cintura junto con otra que secaba le cabello, detalló su cuerpo así pudo notar todas las marcas de la guerra que había en él, cuantos de sus hombres lo habían protegido, pero aun así seguía marcado, escuchó la puerta abrirse, ahí estaba con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Entra – pidió tratando de calmar todo su ser, no solo podía lanzarse al joven – pensé que te demorarías más.

—Solo debía ir por esa lista, escuchar las recomendaciones de mamá y regresar – ¿cómo un mocoso con pensamientos suicidas podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad?, pero eso era una de las cosas que le atraían – su cuerpo está muy marcado.

—La guerra no es amable con nadie – esos finos dedos tocaron su espalda – esa dolió demasiado, pero me di cuenta que la tenía cuando llegué al campamento.

Se giró, vio el rostro preocupado del castaño, sus ojos se movían por todo su cuerpo, así que lo tomó de su mentón, levantó el rostro, esas joyas eran tan jodidamente exóticas, que podía perderse en ellas, sintió esos brazos rodear su cuerpo esa acción le gustó mucho.

—Todo estará bien Levi san – sentía los labios del joven en su piel – luchó por todos nosotros, se merece el cielo.

—Prefiero que mis soldados caídos estén allá – llevó sus manos a la cabeza, empezó a acariciarla – pero agradezco tus palabras.

—Apagare la luz – dijo mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo –

Lo detuvo, lo dejo en la cama, él fue a el interruptor de la luz apagó las que no necesitaba, dejó la de la cabecera un poco encendida, cerró la puerta con llave, al girarse lo vio sentado tan elegante que sus piernas se perdían en la yukata, su cabello caía a un lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas únicas iluminando su cielo.

—No te arrepientas mocoso – le dijo mientras se subía a la cama mientras se acercaba a él – y recuerda que no tengo experiencia en este tema.

—No tema Levi san – esos brazos se sujetaron a su cuerpo – yo lo guiaré.

Y de inmediato llevaron sus labios al encuentro, era delicioso la sensación que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, llevó sus manos al cuerpo del contrario, empezó a retirar la hermosa prenda que lo cubría, al escuchar como un pequeño gemido ahogado se perdía en su boca sabía que Eren estaba igual de emocionado que él.

—Sus manos son muy ásperas – dijo sin apartar sus bocas – se siente muy bien.

Lentamente empezó a bajar sus labios por el cuello, dejaba suaves besos que su lengua probaba de vez en cuando, sintió esa necesidad de detallar ese hermoso cuerpo así que se alejó, si la belleza estaba definida él podría decir que se habían equivocado, porque debía decir Eren Jeager.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? – su sonrojo era encantador – no quiero incomodarlo.

—Haz lo que quieras – él siguió ese consejo para sí mismo –

Así que de inmediato llevó su boca a los rosados pezones del menor, los empezó a morder con suavidad, en el proceso las manos de Eren tocaban su cuerpo, suavemente acariciaba sus cicatrices se sentía muy bien.

Siguió bajando, al llegar a la entrepierna notó que Eren hacia fuerza para no abrirlas, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Mejor me doy la vuelta – sus palabras salieron con dificultad sabía que no era por el placer, era por miedo – así se sentirá mejor para usted.

—Abre las piernas Eren – lo vio negar – si quisiera sentirme bien puedo jalármela cuando se me dé la puta gana, pero aquí estamos los dos, si lo que crees es que se me va a bajar pues estas equivocado.

Dejó caer la toalla, el sonrojo de Eren incremento, pero esa acción hizo que relajara sus piernas, por lo que aprovechó para llegar hasta ese miembro, lentamente lo empezó a estimular con su mano, de vez en cuando llevaba su lengua hasta él, podía decir que su TOC se podía ir a la mierda si eso le permitía saborear al castaño.

—Le… Levi san …nhg… más lento – lo escuchaba soltando esos lindos suspiros, pero no obedeció – si… sigue así… no aguantare.

Lo estimuló con más velocidad, ahí él se vino en su mano y parte de su cuerpo, se acercó al rostro volvió a besarlo sintiendo como el castaño lo estimulaba, su miembro esta dichoso por esa acción.

—Quiero entrar en ti – escuchó una suave risa mordió el lóbulo de su oreja – dime como.

Él lo alejó de su cuerpo, ahora era él quien estaba sobre el colchón ese bello cuerpo se posó encima suyo, lo vio llevar tres dedos a su boca, ver como los humedecía solo hizo que su deseo incrementara, sin dudarlo saco esos lindos dedos para poner los suyos.

—Soy yo el que debe hacer ese trabajo – él solo afirmó, empezó a humedecer sus dedos – sabes mocoso es la primera vez que puedo decir que algo me parece hermoso.

Y con eso dicho, vio la sonrisa más hermosa de toda su puta vida, ni su madre competía contra ella, llevó su mano libre a ese cuerpo comenzó a acariciarlo, sus dedos húmedos fueron llevados hasta la parte posterior del castaño, él se inclinó le habló al oído.

—Lentamente ingrese los dedos – antes de iniciar el proceso lo besó con desesperación, cuando escuchó un jadeo ingresó el primer dedo – Ngh … lo siento debo estar muy … apretado.

Siguió estimulando otras partes de su cuerpo, hasta que pudo ingresar otro, su mente le decía que lo hiciera bien o lo lastimaría cuando ingresara su pene, así que tratando de mantener la cordura se dedicó a hacerle sentir todo el placer del mundo, pero mientras pasaban los minutos le era difícil seguir así.

Eren movía su cuerpo sobre el en busca de más fricción, donde sus penes se masajeaban contantemente, sentía como de su garganta solo salían gruñidos de placer, todo se volvía más intenso sintiendo las pequeñas mordidas en su piel.

—Joder – pudo articular palabra, su cerebro quería funcionar un poco – detente.

Al decir eso lo vio levantarse, bajar por su cuerpo para llevar su gran miembro a su boca, cada movimiento de esa lengua era ir al paraíso de los lindos Eren y regresar, luego succionaba ahí toda su paciencia se fue al carajo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de un solo movimiento lo dejó debajo suyo.

—Traté de llevar esto con calma, pero ya no aguanto – dijo mientras llevaba las piernas del joven a sus hombros y se acomodaba – ahora tendrás que relajarte.

Y lentamente, viendo como Eren encorvaba su cuerpo y se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas empezó a entrar, lo hizo lo más despacio que su racionalidad le permitía, cuando ya toda su extensión estaba en ese cálido interior, podía jurar que conoció a Dios porque todo lo que estaba sintiendo era más que glorioso, era ese joven que lo atrapó desde que lo conoció, que le brindó una sonrisa honesta, llena de dolor y alivio, que le contó su historia, que le permitió ingresar a su vida como si fuera aire.

Todo ese mocoso era luz, luz en medio de un mundo de mierda del cual había deseado salir, más ninguna deidad se había dignado a escucharle hasta ese momento, pero ahora que la tenía no dejaría que nadie la apagara, le permitiría sonreír libremente, caminar al paso que deseara, gritar tan fuerte como quisiera, sobre todo vivir como se le diera la puta gana.

—Le… Levi san – esa voz que lo llamaba con tanto deseo era ahora la fuente de su felicidad – muévase más.

Y con ese permiso empezó a embestir el interior de ese hermoso ser que olía a rosas que sonreía más grande que el sol, que sus ojos eran tan bellos que quería hundirse en ellos para perderse en su totalidad; bajó las piernas estas se sujetaron amarrándose a su espalda, lo que le dio la posibilidad de alzarlo para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, así podía tenerlo en su totalidad en sus brazos.

Cada gemido y movimiento se incrementaba, golpeaba un lugar que hacía que Eren gritara su nombre, que lo mordiera con más fuerza le diera a entender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, el castaño estaba lleno de cicatrices emocionales impuestas por su hermano, las cuales trató de sanar al estar en ese lugar pero que jamás llegó a sentirse amado de verdad, él solo era un soldado entrenado para matar con remordimientos profundos que lentamente fueron sanados con palabras y acciones de aquel que abrazaba con fuerza.

No sabía si él tenía un impacto así de grande con Eren, pero quería creer que en algo llegó a ayudarle, con esos pensamientos llenos de afecto se vino en el joven, este en medio de sus cuerpos, se sentía en paz por primera vez en muchos años.

—Gracias Levi san – escuchó esa suave voz – permítame quedarme a su lado hasta el mediodía y gracias por tan magnifico momento, siempre lo atesorare.

Y antes de poder responder sintió como el delicado cuerpo se soltaba de él, dándole a entender que se había quedado dormido, salió de su interior, fue hasta el baño tomó una toalla para limpiar su cuerpo, después de tomar un baño se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza esperando con ansias que el martes llegara para así reclamarlo ante todos como suyo.

* * *

Bueno como siempre me demoro en publicar, este mes lo hice antes jajaja espero les gustara si es así haganmelo saber, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me motivan.

Sin más, Ame las ama.


	9. Una cita, antes de la presentación

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que ellos se amen y tengan hijos.

A partir de este momento solo estaré usando esta cuenta y la de AO3 (aquí podrán ver los vestuarios que usan), dejare Wattpad definitivamente, siempre presenta problemas de seguridad incómodos y me canse ajaja, gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

* * *

Despertar junto a Levi había sido la experiencia más linda en su vida, el hombre lo tenía abrazado fuertemente a su cuerpo, donde pudo detallar esa piel lleno de heridas ya cicatrizadas, ese rostro que se veía tan pacifico mientras dormía, sobre todo notar que el ceño fruncido seguía ahí, cosa que le hizo reír un poco.

Pero lentamente fue soltándose, debía salir antes que alguien notara que no estaba en su cuarto y así empezar una pelea innecesaria, así que cuando lo logró, tomó su ropa salió lo más rápido posible, al llegar a su cuarto, tomó una ducha, aunque no quería perder ese delicioso aroma de su cuerpo, debía hacerlo.

Salió, se colocó uno de los kimonos más suaves que tenía, debía ir por su vestido de presentación, así que, aislando sus sentimientos, fue directo al comedor, comió solo un poco, se terminó de arreglar y salió.

—Pensé que te quedarías conmigo – esa fuerte voz, hizo que su piel se erizara, giró de inmediato – así que me sentí algo traicionado.

—Lo lamento – se inclinó un poco en señal de vergüenza – pero temí que mi hermano fuera y no me viera.

—Vamos – lo vio caminar, fue detrás de él, dejando un espacio entre ellos –

El silencio era agradable, no solo el de la calle sino entre ellos, podía detallar la belleza de la pequeña ciudad que lo vio crecer, donde corrió para evitar sus clases, podía verse ahí con sus amigos comiendo dulces.

Aunque había tenido momentos muy dolorosos, todo quedaba en un segundo plano cuando recordaba que sus amigos siempre estuvieron ahí, ellos serían felices con personas que de verdad los cuidarían y amarían.

—Venga un momento – lo tomó del brazo, empezó a llevarlo a su lugar favorito – aquí podrá probar el mejor pan del mundo.

Al llega al lugar pidió ese delicioso pan de frutos rojos con un té verde, que combinaba a la perfección, se sentó a su lado pudo ver en la expresión suave de Levi que en verdad le había gustado. Después de agradecerle, retomaron el camino, ahí la gran casa de kimonos, el hombre ya era un anciano casi ciego, pero tejía los más hermosos bordados.

—Ve te esperaré aquí – le dijo, él solo pudo sonreír e ingresar –

—Buenos días – saludo con fuerza – soy Eren, Riko mamá me envió a recoger mi vestido.

—Se bienvenido – dijo el hombre con una suave sonrisa – sígueme por favor.

Así hizo, ingresó al lugar lo llevó hasta un cuarto, al entrar lo vio, ahí hermoso en su pedestal mostrando su belleza, se acercó suavemente lo tocó era suave, con cada roce que le hacia su corazón se apretaba más, tenía miedo del desenlace de esa presentación, lo más triste era que su única salida la tenía Levi.

—Los colores fueron escogidos para resaltar el color de tu piel y ojos – afirmó el hombre sintiéndose orgulloso – es bueno que uses accesorios un poco más oscuros así tu belleza será la protagonista.

—Muchas gracias – trató de sonreírle, pero era difícil - ¿debo medírmelo?

—Sería lo mejor, así podré comprobar que nada está fuera de lugar – él afirmó, al rato las ayudantes entraron –

Su kimono fue quitado lento de su pedestal, posteriormente con gran cuidado fue vestido, mostrando al final lo que todos verían, no podía negar que el anciano tenía un excelente gusto porque sus palabras eran ciertas, todo resaltaba su figura desde el color de su piel sus ojos hasta la forma de su cuerpo.

—Se ve tan hermoso – dijo una de las jóvenes, con una linda sonrisa – todos quedarán encantados con su belleza.

—Gracias – fue lo único que se atrevió a contestar –

—No hay nada que ajustar – escuchó al anciano que detallaba su cuerpo – quedó perfectamente, retírenselo y empáquenlo, te deseo mucho éxito y felicidad.

Asintió lo vio salir, apreciaba esos deseos, pero si era honesto consigo mismo que persona en sus zapatos podría ser feliz al caer en las manos de un hombre que nunca amaría, que solo lo ve como un objeto, del que solo sería un ser que daría placer.

Tomó aire cuando la joven le entregó la hermosa caja, salió lo más rápido posible quería sentarse a llorar, lanzarse de un edificio, evitar esa presentación que cada vez se acercaba más, solo unas pocas horas más y seria de ese asqueroso rey junto a su hermano.

—¿Regresamos o quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – esa áspera voz lo sacó de sus malos pensamientos – ¿Qué?

—Demos una vuelta – respondió tomó su brazo, él le quito la caja empezaron a caminar lentamente – gracias por esperar.

—Dije que te acompañaría – tan honesto como siempre, eso le gustaba mucho – escuché que hay una tienda de curry increíble vamos yo invito.

Sabia a cuál se estaba refiriendo, de inmediato tomó rumbo a ese lugar, al ver el reloj entendió porque tocaba ese tema, ya iba a ser medio día, sabía que colocarse de manera adecuada un kimono y quitárselo tomaba demasiado tiempo.

—Pero que linda sorpresa – dijo una de las camareras del lugar – si es el hermoso Eren, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—Hola Annie – la saludo cortésmente – tan seria como siempre.

—Trabajo es trabajo – ella solo los llevó a una mesa – escuché que mañana es tu presentación.

—Así es – trato de sonreírle normalmente – esta noche, debo mentalizarme que ya no podre soñar con ser libre.

—Puede que el rey te saque a pasear – ella dijo eso con buenas intenciones – así podrás conocer el mundo.

—Sabes que eso es imposible – tomó las cartas, le pasó una a Levi – de entradas tráenos unas guiozas de pollo.

—De inmediato – ella se alejó, él posó sus ojos en el papel –

El silencio estaba ahí presente entre ellos, aunque la gente ya estaba llenando el lugar, tenía miedo de levantar su mirada, ver un rostro lleno de desprecio.

—No sonrías si no quieres – con esas palabras, sintió como su fortaleza se derrumbaba – pero antes que esas lagrimas salgan, toma.

Vio una hermosa caja, adornada con flores, era de madera muy bien trabajada, la tomó lentamente empezó a abrirla, lo que vio solo hizo que sonriera, en el interior había una hermosa horquilla con colores en degrade azul, la forma daba la sensación de olas de mar, también unos hermosos adornos de cabello, que al finalizar caían cintas onduladas, un collar con una botella, al levantarla su nombre estaba ahí y se veía una linda playa en su interior, los aretes eran igual y todo era perfecto.

—Gracias Levi san – le dijo, mientras besaba la botella – lo atesorare por el resto de mi vida.

—Me alegra que te gustara – lo vio empezar a comer, después de guardarlo, hizo lo mismo –

Ambos pidieron curry de pollo y carne, Levi afirmó que en verdad era el más rico que había probado en su vida, luego lo llevó a diferentes tiendas donde lo compró todos los dulces que quiso, aunque él no probó ninguno, llegaron a la posada después de las siete de la noche.

—Levi san – lo llamó, él le entregó sus objetos – ¿podría pedirle algo?

—Que quieres mocoso – dijo mirándolo seriamente – no te daré más dulces.

—No es eso – esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír – ¿me daría la pequeña botella?

—La perdí – esas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran – descansa mocoso.

Levi le dio un suave beso en su frente, esperó a que sus ojos dejaran de verlo, entró a su cuarto y abrazando la caja de su regalo se permito llorar, la ansiedad lo estaba matando, pero debía ser realista su tiempo se acababa, mañana debía dejar en alto el nombre de Riko mamá.

-w-

Después de dejar a Eren se dirigió a ver a Riko a dejar todo en claro, él le dio los jabones que ella pidió para el arreglo del castaño, el kimono de seda, sobre todo que los documentos estaban en regla al ser entregados, los guardó en una carpeta y salió de ahí.

Al llegar a su cuarto, guardó de forma segura los documentos junto con la horquilla de libélula, trató desesperadamente dormir, pero no lo logró, así que salió a ejercitarse debía mantener la rutina, una noche más que no descansara no lo iba a matar.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta el sol ya estaba presente, su madre fue a sacarlo de ahí, llevarlo para que desayunaran juntos por lo que debió arreglarse lo más rápido posible; ella lo llevó a otra muralla, le compró un nuevo traje que en verdad consideraba innecesario pero su madre afirmó que debía verse como un príncipe ante Eren, por lo que dejó de pelear.

Fueron a ver los diferentes autores de arte y arquitectura, lo cual lo asombró porque todo combinaba a la perfección, pero sus pensamientos viajaban a un joven con heterocromía y sonrisa cegadora, le preocupaba que hiciera alguna estupidez.

—¿Estas nervioso? – él afirmó, su madre abrazó muy fuerte su brazo – regresemos, cuando lleguemos ya iniciará.

—No estoy seguro de haber tomado buenas decisiones – dijo mientras iba al paradero del tren – pero Eren me hace tomar decisiones estúpidas, me siento a gusto a su lado.

—Nunca creí escuchar eso – le dio un beso sintió que su madre era su joya más preciada, pero Eren era su sol – estoy orgullosa de cada paso que has dado, cada día te amo más mi bebé.

Ante esas palabras solo pudo sonreí; el trayecto en ese momento lo sintió eterno, rogaba a su tropa que evitaran que el mocoso no tomara buenas decisiones bajo el estrés que debía estar pasando, al ver el lugar caminó más rápido, entró al pequeño teatro, todo ya estaba con las luces bajas, se sentó junto a Hanji.

—Mi linda Mikasa dijo que se veía hermoso – la escuchó, dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo – en la primera fila están esos cerdos.

—Muero por ver esas asquerosas caras cuando se enteren – afirmó, escuchó unas suaves campanas –

Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato al único lugar que dejaron iluminado, el sonido del shamisen fue suave pero mientras se abrían las cortinas sonaba con más intensidad, ahí estaba él con el instrumento en sus piernas, cuando el koto entró él se puso de pie.

Estaba con un hermoso kimono blanco perla, con diferentes flores y mariposas grabados en él era fantástico, su cabello estaba con lindos adornos dorados, en la parte superior la horquilla y adornos que le dio haciendo que con esos delicados movimientos pareciera que el mar lo acompañaba.

Cada movimiento era fino, delicado, su posición casi en cuclillas le daba esa sensación de estar buscando ese algo importante pero que con tanto esfuerzo no encontraba, su mirada perdida en sus manos, luego unos hermosos abanicos aparecieron los hacía mover como mariposas que tomaban su primer vuelo, después quedo sobre sus rodillas, los tambores, koto y shamisen se detuvieron.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir las luces se apagaron, él quedó protegido por las cortinas, ese hermano bastardo palmeaba suavemente la espalda de su rey por lo que su mente gritaba que fuera y les arrancara esa asquerosa sonrisa.

—Gracias por estar aquí presentes – dijo Riko al salir, tenía una linda sonrisa – Eren es nuestra geisha más valiosa, no solo por su belleza física sino por sus capacidades en todos los artes, por lo que entregarlo es doloroso para mí.

—Dinos ya quien dio la suma más alta – dijo Zeke con fastidio – tenemos algo de afán.

—Bueno, él en este momento está siendo preparado – si para él malditos bastardos, era en lo único que podía pensar – pero si tanto lo desean.

Ella empezó a dar las cifras sin dar nombre, al final se escuchó la que dio el rey agradeció haber vendido esos autos, porque su oferta lo sobrepasaba con creces.

—Es decir que me pertenece – lo vio ponerse de pie extender la mano – dame los papeles de propiedad.

—Su majestad temo informarle que eso será imposible – todos los rostros se sorprendieron, hasta los amigos del castaño no podían cerrar la boca – eso se debe a que la mayor suma la dio el capitán Rivaille Ackerman.

Todos posaron sus ojos sobre él, se puso de pie, fue por la llave de la habitación donde Eren lo estaba esperando.

—Gracias – dijo, se inclinó un poco – ¿puedo irme ya?

—Claro que sí, Mikasa llévalo hasta el lugar – pidió amablemente siguió a la mujer –

-w-

Su presentación fue perfecta por lo que le dijo Riko mamá, él fue llevado por las jóvenes geishas al cuarto, le quitaron el kimono que acomodaron en el pedestal, lo sumergieron en un baño que tenía un delicioso aroma a rosas, después aplicaron un suave aceite y peinaron su cabello, lo acomodaron en la cama y salieron.

Tomo con fuerza el collar que Levi le había dado, sabía que ese sería el último recuerdo que tendría del hombre, sobre todo debía olvidar todo lo que habían vivido porque para él no tenía esa libertad de soñar como las demás personas.

—Tranquilo – se decía suavemente – estaremos bien, lo soportamos por muchos años, estaremos bien.

Le daba la espalda a la puerta, no tendría el valor de ver entrar a ese viejo asqueroso, de poder soportarlo sin que su mente viajara a ese hermoso mar, donde Levi le dio tanta felicidad.

—Dios – empezaba a hiperventilar, por lo que trató de calmar su respiración – dame fuerzas me siento morir.

Y ahí unos pasos empezaron a escucharse, apretó con más fuerza el objeto, unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro que estaba conteniendo, escuchó la llave entrar en el cerrojo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, un paso, dos se detuvieron.

Ahora si perdía toda capacidad de soñar, de ver un mundo diferente, solo sería un objeto más en un gran palacio, tendría que aceptar cualquier trato sonriendo siempre, era una mierda en el mundo en que nació, pero siempre tendría en su mente esos lindos momentos junto al mar, esos brazos fuertes que lo amaron desesperadamente, esa tarde que le dio todos los dulces que quiso junto a esa mirada que demostraba placer y amor.

-w-

Espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.

Sin más, Ame las ama.


	10. Chapter 10 A tu lado

Los personajes no son míos, son de la llama asesina que nos hace sufrir con cada capitulo, yo solo hago que se amen, es necesario para nuestro corazón.

Gracias a mi preciosa beta, por su apoyo y ayuda incondicional.

* * *

Cada paso que daba a ese lugar lo estaba llenando de una ansiedad horrible, era la primera vez que sentía algo asi por un joven del cual se enamoró a primera vista, además ¿Qué tan estúpido sonaba eso?, él era un soldado sanguinario, el mejor de toda su tropa, había matado a tantos que podía jurar que podía bañarse por toda la vida en esa sangre.

Pero Eren era distinto, su sonrisa llenaba ese agujero negro en su corazón y alma, cada paso que daba era como ver a una linda mariposa salir de su capullo a tomar vuelo, esos ojos lo llenaban de satisfacción y paz total.

—Detente maldito bastardo – esa voz estaba llena de odio y desprecio - ¿Quién te crees que eres para comprar a esa zorra?

—Es más lamentable que su hermano mayor lo llame asi – se giró desde que la guerra terminó no sintió esa adrenalina de defender su vida – soy Rivaille Ackerman, capitán de la legión de Francia, recibido con las mejores medallas de guerra.

—Devuélvemelo – él negó, ese infeliz se lanzó sujetándolo de su traje – Eren debía pertenecer al rey no a un bastardo como tú.

—Espero que esas sucias manos me suelten en menos de tres segundos o las romperé – sentenció, no separa la mirada de Zeke, lo sintió temblar y soltarlo – nadie me dijo que no podía ofertar por Eren, asi que solo moví mi dinero y aparentemente gané.

—Dámelo – ahí su paciencia se perdió, ese infeliz solo pedía eso – él me pertenece.

Con rápidos movimientos, lo tomó de la camisa blanca que llevaba, su pie izquierdo se movió sobre el suelo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, al caer se colocó sobre su cuerpo golpeándolo con su mano libre.

—Escucha hermano de mierda – limpió su mano ensangrentada sobre el hombre – Eren no es una maldita cosa, es un ser humano que tu explotaste hasta el cansancio y despues lo vendiste, ahora ¿crees que simplemente me quedaré de brazos cruzados?, pagué esa cantidad para darle la libertad que se merece, que haga lo que se le venga en su gran puta gana.

—Te mataré – al escuchar eso, solo pudo sonreír con cinismo –

—Si no me mató una guerra, ¿en verdad crees poder hacerlo? – el miedo empezó a instalarse en esos ojos – ahora si tienes una pizca de inteligencia, aléjate de nosotros, ve a comprarte un helado de consolación.

Se levantó, arregló su ropa, lo dejó ahí tirado en el suelo, ese bastardo podría sobarse su estúpido rostro después, por su parte queria llegar rápido a ese cuarto a darle la tranquilidad a Eren que llevaba dias sin sentir.

* * *

No podía calmar sus temblores, su cuerpo se movía sólo, lo peor es que el rey no se acercaba, estaba ahí en la puerta, pero cuando colocó el seguro pensó que se desmayaría; trataba de tomar aire lentamente, calmar esas lagrimas que no paraban de salir, ahí sintió unos brazos rodearle desde la espalda, al inhalar percibió ese delicioso aroma.

—¿Levi? – preguntó suavemente empezó a girar – ay que curioso, estoy tan nervioso que ahora imagino cosas.

—Si claro mocoso, vendí más de la mitad de mis propiedades para que alucines – con esas palabras solo pudo afianzar el abrazo – tranquilízate y deja de llorar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, agradecía que el mayor le diera ese espacio, su mente llevaba días mostrándole el peor escenario, en ese momento estaba en los brazos del hombre que nunca lo vio como un objeto exótico, su mirada siempre le dio confianza, ni hablar de sus acciones, le daban una sensación de comerse el mundo.

—¿Más tranquilo? – esa fuerte voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos afirmó con la cabeza – bien, ahora hablemos.

—¿No me harás nada? – la ceja de Levi se levantó, mostrando sorpresa por sus palabras – bueno veras, se supone que el Danna en este momento toma posesión del cuerpo de su geisha y …

—No eres un objeto Eren – esas palabras estaban cargadas de dolor – por lo que no quiero hacer algo que te haga sentir como tal.

—Contigo es diferente – fue honesto, porque sus sentimientos eran reales – solo estando en tus brazos puedo llegar a sentirme satisfecho.

—Mira Eren – se sentó sobre el azabache con una sonrisa, empezó a prestar atención – primero que todo no me tientes, segundo solo quiero que me digas que quieres hacer a partir de ahora, si deseas irte conmigo a vivir en mi casa o conseguir otra, o quedarte como alguien libre, estoy dispuesto a conseguirte un sitio donde vivir, tambien …

El coloco su dedo índice sobre esos labios, ahora entendía todo lo que él estaba diciendo y más, Levi estaba pensando en su felicidad, en sus deseos y sobre todo no estaba pensando en una vida junto a él, por el solo miedo de restringirlo.

—Levi – se inclinó dejó un beso en esos finos labios – mi vida en este momento ha tomado el mejor rumbo, eso se debe a que usted es una parte importante de mi vida.

—Eren no quiero que tus sueños se pierdan …

—No piense eso – sus manos bailaban en ese rostro, que lo miraban con preocupación – escúcheme atentamente y que jamás se le olvide, si en este momento quien estuviera debajo fuera yo y ese asqueroso rey me estuviera tocando, seguramente al finalizar saldría corriendo a colgarme, porque odiaba la idea de ser solo una cosa más, pero ahora estoy sobre usted, deseando una vida si es posible feliz a su lado, que me toque, que me susurre sus sentimientos, iría con usted a la guerra y sería su escudo con tal de estar a su lado.

—Maldito mocoso – de inmediato una mano tomó su cabeza lo llevó para besarlo –

Lentamente lo fue girando, esas manos llenas de heridas lo acariciaban como si de una flor se tratara, no lo sujetaban con fuerza, era demasiado placentero, sus labios recorrían su rostro, dejando suaves besos, por su parte solo podía aferrarse a esa espalda, no quería soltarla, porque temía abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que en verdad no era él.

—Abre la boca mocoso – eso hizo al sentir ese beso, supo que no estaba volviéndose loco –

Asi que sus manos empezaron a buscar los botones, a quitar prenda por prenda, mientras su boca era estimulada sin descanso, Levi tocaba sus pezones oprimiéndolos de vez en cuando despues los jalaba, sacando jadeos de placer de su boca.

Sus piernas se abrieron para dejar que Levi acomodara mejor su cuerpo, el peso sobre el suyo lo hacía sentir seguro, en esa época odiaba sentirlo, pero ahora estaba amarrando sus piernas a la cintura del azabache, sus brazos al cuello y su boca no queria ser abandonada.

—Más Levi – pidió suavemente – me gusta mucho.

—¿Qué cómo te toco? – el negó, no porque fuera mentira, pero su afirmación era otra - ¿entonces mocoso?

—Usted me gusta – sus ojos se conectaron y vio la sorpresa bañándolos – me gusta tanto que cada noche queria soñar con usted, quería volver a recorrer las calles en caballo y usted protegiéndome.

No hubo respuesta solo una linda sonrisa continúo besando su cuerpo, lo queria en su interior, necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo ahí y terminar de confirmar que le pertenecía en alma y cuerpo; podía llegar a jurar que eran una pareja destinada, se entendían muy bien con sus cualidades y defectos, pedía a todas esas hermosas constelaciones le permitieran seguir a su lado.

—Prepárate – le susurró, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo – te reclamare esta vez como mi pareja.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír lentamente sintió como ingresaba en su interior, era tan placentero que sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, sus manos marcaban la espalda del mayor, sintiendo los músculos contraídos, satisfecho de saber que era por y para él.

Cuando toda la extensión del cuerpo de Levi ya estaba en su interior, se permitió soltarlo y tomar con más frecuencia aire, su mano recorriendo su vientre, tratando de sentirlo, estaban unidos en un punto que siempre creyó doloroso y que jamás sentiría tal placer, no hubo palabras, ambos estaban tratando de inmortalizar ese momento en sus memorias.

El mayor lo miraba con intensidad, era increíble llegar a pensar que alguien llegaría a verlo de esa manera, pero ahí estaba ese hombre digno de su posición, orgulloso, guerrero, junto a un joven que solo fue usado, entrenado para obedecer pero que era tan terco que no llegaron a domar su corazón.

—Eren – estiró sus manos para tocarlo – que esto jamás se te olvide, que eres ese destello de sol en el firmamento, cuando el sol sale o se oculta, si no estas a mi lado, quedaré en penumbras nuevamente.

—Nunca me iré de su lado – era un juramente para los dos – mi amado Levi.

Y ahí los movimientos hicieron presencia, cada uno era especial y satisfactorio, recorrían su interior como intentando marcarlo, reclamar una parte que solo le pertenecería y que desde ese primer encuentro había pedido seguir de ese modo.

—Ngh, Ahhhh– no pudo aguantar más – estas estimulando mi próstata, me vas a romper.

—Solo acostúmbrate – la voz sonaba más lasciva le encantaba, Levi estaba perdiendo la cordura por él – porque jamás me cansaré de ti.

Su cuerpo reconocía a Levi como su todo, reaccionaba ante cada caricia, empezaba a hacerse a la idea de volverse más codicioso solo por tenerlo a su lado, por sentirlo en todo sentido porque con solo una palabra su corazón saltaba a las manos del azabache.

No supo en qué momento perdió la razón, lo habían hecho tanto que aparentemente se agotó, cuando abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado con fuerza, miró lentamente los brazos de su Danna lo tenían abrazo, ese fuerte cuerpo solo mostraba indicios de estar dormido, levantó su rostro pudo ver ese cabello bien arreglado que ahora estaba desordenado, mostrando una nueva faceta de Levi.

Como pudo se soltó, se colocó el kimono salió suavemente, se sentó en la entrada, viendo como el amanecer ya había hecho un gran recorrido y unas suaves gotas de lluvia golpeaban sus pies. Los movió de arriba hacia abajo, recordando esa agradable sensación en su infancia, pero esta vez lo hacía sin temer que pasaría más tarde.

—¿Te diviertes? – afirmó, se dejó abrazar de su hermana – estoy tan feliz por ti, fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Riko mamá dio la noticia.

—Casi me infarto esperando – dijo mientras soltaba una risa que siguió Mikasa – y cada que abría mis ojos, temía que fuera un lindo sueño, pero él está ahí durmiendo.

—¿Quieres otra buena noticia? – se sentó bien la miró, quería saber – Levi le rompió la mandíbula a Zeke, ahora está en el hospital.

—¿Qué? – debía celebrar o preocuparse – ¿Qué pasará con Levi?

—Nada, Riko mamá lo defendió – ella levantó los hombros restándole importancia – dijo que él lo atacó por rabia y el capitán solo se protegió.

—¿Por qué haría algo asi? – su hermano nunca lo quiso, asi que hacer eso le parecía extraño – probablemente esperaba algo más del rey.

—Es lo más probable, no solo eres una geisha increíble – ella se inclinó y se recostó en su hombro – sino que tienes ese hermoso don de concebir y el rey no tiene herederos.

—Qué asco seria tener un hijo de ese viejo – ella empezó a reírse, pero era verdad – preferiría morir a que eso pase.

—Creo que eso lo sabemos muy bien, mocoso idiota – ambos voltearon a verlo, ya estaba relativamente bien vestido – regreso en un rato iré a comprar tu pasaje a Francia, no hagas nada estúpido.

—Si Levi – él se agachó dejó un beso en su frente – lo esperaré.

Lo vio alejarse, pero esta vez no temía nada, sabía que el regresaría.

* * *

Hacer ese estúpido trámite para sacar a Eren de esa asquerosa isla fue todo una odisea, todo porque el rey se negaba a poner su sello en el papel, por lo que con las simples palabras –"Bueno hablaré con mi país y el ejército a ver que solución damos"-, hizo que, en menos de tres dias, todo estuviera listo.

Su madre saltaba de emoción, afirmaba que por fin tendría una casa llena de niños y podría ser una buena abuela, que les daría todo a sus pequeños, que jamás dejaría que sus padres los lastimaran, haciendo que Eren estuviera tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero verlo alistar sus maletas fue una de las imágenes más lindas que ha tenido en su estadía, miraba atentamente que kimono llevar y cual no, porque según él debía hacer sentir orgulloso a su pareja y los colores eran importante.

—Te haré usar un traje occidental – le dijo, lo que hizo que soltara lo que tenía en sus manos y lo mirara con pánico – veras que te agrada.

—No me parece buena ida – sus ojos se movían en angustia – hace muchos años que no uso nada de ese estilo.

—Ya veremos – él negaba, haciendo sonar los adornos en su cabeza –

El silencio se prolongó, viéndolo atentamente en su trabajo, cada accesorio que le habían regalado fue envuelto con cuidado y acomodado suavemente, eran parte de su orgullo y lo entendía, solo queria molestarlo y ver esas lindas expresiones.

Ese día su madre le había dado un nuevo kimono, haciéndolo ver radiante porque combinaba a la perfección con uno de sus ojos, era de color verde oscuro, con un degradado al final llegando al blanco, las diferentes flores que lo adornaban eran negras, amarillas, rosadas, lilas y blancas, haciendo que su figura inocente se resaltara más.

Lo vio llorar en el aeropuerto al despedirse de Riko y ser abrazado con mucho amor, la mujer podía ser exigente, pero los había cuidado como sus hijos y verlos marchar a casi todos era un golpe a su corazón de madre.

—¿Seguro que esta cosa no se cae? – le preguntó sujetándose fuertemente al cinturón – nunca he montado esto.

—No pasará eso – afirmó se acomodó en la silla, le encantaba verlo asomar la cara a la ventana para despues cerrar fuertemente sus ojos – además ni se siente, bueno solo el despegue y el aterrizaje.

Esos ojos se abrieron más, se veía pálido, pero debía dejar de joderlo o se infartaría antes de tiempo, asi que lo tomó de la mano, con esa acción pudo notar la tranquilidad, él se recostó en su hombro y el vuelo inicio.

Quien se iba a imaginar que iría a esa estúpida isla como una obligación, odiando a toda la humanidad, sus vivencias y recuerdos, ahora estaba regresando a su casa cerca del mar junto con un mocoso de sonrisa y mirada hipnótica que le había movido todo su mundo, enseñándole que se podía vivir con esos demonios si se compartían con la persona correcta.

—¡Mira Levi! – abrió sus ojos se acercó a ver por la ventana – ¿ahí es donde vives?

—Relativamente – dijo sonrió al ver a Eren como un koala pegado a la pequeña ventana – vivimos a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del mar, esa es la torre Eiffel.

—Es muy grande – colocó su cabeza en el hombro y siguió mirando – pero creo que nuestras murallas lo son más.

—Son estúpidas las murallas – afirmó, retomando su asiento – ahora es un mundo libre, eso solo sirve para enjaular a las personas.

—Bueno, pero yo ya no soy un ave enjaulada – esas manos tomaron su rostro y lo besaron – porque mi capitán abrió la puerta.

—Asi es – ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? – ya casi llegamos, ponte de nuevo el cinturón.

Asi de ese modo su bello e inocente geisha llego a un país, que no mostraba signos de guerra, que tenía artefactos que para el eran increíble, pero a su criterio eran innecesarios, mientras su chofer los llevaba podía mostrarle cosas, prometiéndole llevarlo despues.

A la distancia su casa se veía hermosa como la recordaba, su madre bajo rápidamente, siendo recibida por las mucamas que se alegraron de verla y a los nuevos inquilinos, les mostraron el lugar, los grandes jardines que ella se dedicaba a cuidar diariamente, comieron y su recorrido siguió.

—¿No vives con tu madre? – esos ojos lo miraban expectantes y preocupados –

—No, aunque la casa era mía – Eren movía su cabeza, pero sabía que no entendía – despues de ser enviado a la guerra hice los papeles para que quedara a su nombre, pensando que si moriría ella no debía preocuparse de nada.

—Que buen hijo eres – solo era un hijo malhumorado que pensaba en ver feliz a su madre – me enorgulleces.

—Gracias – lo abrazó, él se dejó acomodar en su pecho – pero tenía más casas repartidas por el país, para ser honesto siempre he tenido una pequeña casa de descanso que siempre usaba, las demás estaban olvidadas.

—¿Ahí es donde viviremos? – él afirmó lo vio aplaudir suavemente – ¿es muy lejos de la otra casa?

—No, solo veinte minutos en auto – queria ver la expresión de Eren al llegar – mira ahí está.

El joven se levantó se asomó por la ventana, dejando que el viento moviera sus adornos junto a los pocos cabellos que estaban sueltos, su ojos brillaron al ver el mar a la distancia; cuando aparco el carro, el joven corrió elegantemente hacia el lugar y su sonrisa no desaparecía.

—Bienvenido a tu nueva casa – él se lanzó a sus brazos, sin importarle que estaban siendo observados – sé feliz Eren.

—Si es a tu lado siempre – las mucamas lloraban de la felicidad, al ver la escena –

Lo tomó en sus brazos y fueron ingresando, las mujeres los saludaron y lo felicitaron por traer a tal belleza, afirmando que jamás esperaron verlo con alguien en su vida, pensaban que ellas debían cuidarlo cuando fuera viejito, pero era ilógico, él era más joven que ellas.

Su castaño se presentó ante todas de inmediato le hicieron el recorrido, por su parte fue a su cava de vinos, sacó el más añejo se permitió beber despues de un viaje bastante interesante, se sentó viendo por el gran ventanal las olas que se alzaban a la distancia, extrañaba esa paz.

Eren apareció con una sonrisa de revista de moda, eso lo hizo más feliz, ahora si podía decir que podría dormir sin sentir temor de esos recuerdos, porque despertaría y él estaría ahí para escucharlo y por su parte haría lo mismo.

El joven se sentó en sus piernas, se fue quitando los adornos dejando caer su hermoso cabello, se recostó en su pecho y no dudo en abrazarlo.

—Es hermoso – le dijo, mientras dejaba un beso en su mentón – desde que te conocí solo me has hecho feliz.

—Digo lo mismo mocoso – dejó un beso en su frente – gracias por estar aquí.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no era incómodo, era perfecto y se permitió soñar con un futuro más feliz.

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap, espero les gustara, estamos a tres capítulos de culminar y terminar el evento XDD

Lamento la demora, se que debía actualizar el 25, pero me demore en entregar el cap a mi beta por estar terminando otros.

Si les gustó, háganmelo saber, sus comentarios me motivan a escribir.


End file.
